


Поющий кит

by Easy_Owl



Series: Little Crow [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored AU, First Time, Grumpy Daud, M/M, Smut, Snarky Corvo, Vulnerability, Whaler Corvo Attano, younger Corvo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: * переводчик недоумевает, как после этого Корво зубы-то унес целыми вообще...** меня подбешивают такие рояли в кустах, но что поделать...





	1. Последствия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Singing Whale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571215) by [cobain_cleopatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobain_cleopatra/pseuds/cobain_cleopatra). 



_— Так это всё ты.  
  
— Делайла хотела, чтобы я отвернулась от тебя, предала. Но я так и не смогла.  
  
Билли стояла перед ним, запятнанная кровью и поглощенная своей виной. Они разбили Смотрителей. Дауд лично позаботился об этом: ведомый яростью, он выкосил большую их часть. Планы Билли потерпели крах, и она прекрасно это осознавала.  
  
— Мы с тобой всегда знали, что однажды займу твое место. Я поторопилась, думала, что ты слаб. Но ошиблась.  
  
— Шестеро моих людей мертвы.  
  
Билли не смела поднять на него взгляд. Ее руки дрожали.  
  
— Я знаю.   
  
— И ради чего? — он не знал, что еще у нее спросить.  
  
— Хьюм обещал, что не причинит им вреда. Я никому не желала смерти.  
  
— Но они мертвы. Из-за тебя. Из-за того, что ты сделала, — оборвал ее Дауд. — Я убил императрицу, чтобы уберечь нас от Смотрителей. А ты привела их к нашему порогу?  
  
— Я думала...  
  
— Даже не смей пытаться как-то смягчить случившееся.  
  
Последствия схватки были катастрофическими. Подходы к Палате были залиты кровью лежавших там же Смотрителей; тех, что Дауд не зарубил на месте, Китобои взяли в плен. Каждого выжившего, что сейчас стоял на коленях перед Палатой, сопровождал один из Китобоев.  
  
— Я не стану извиняться, если ты того не хочешь. И я не стану оправдываться. Оправдания просто нет. Я была не права, — Билли вынула свой клинок из ножен; Китобои, находившиеся поблизости от нее, напряглись, смотрели на нее во все глаза, ожидая нападения. Но она лишь опустилась на колени и протянула меч Дауду, рукоятью вперед. — Моя жизнь принадлежит тебе. Убей меня или отпусти. Если только тебе не все равно.  
  
Дауд смерил своего заместителя взглядом, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то на подступах к горлу. И как до этого дошло? Его самый доверенный человек — и вдруг оказался предателем. Он винил себя, упрямого слепого дурака.  
  
Корво был прав. «Ты самый эгоистичный и тупоголовый человек в мире! Просто выслушай меня!».  
  
Он посмотрел на протянутый ему меч, но не принял его. Принимая во внимание слова Билли, в данный момент была только одна вещь, которая имела для него значение.  
  
— Где Корво?  
  
Билли молчала.  
  
Дауд со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
  
— Билли. Где Корво?  
  
Она опустила голову еще ниже.  
  
— Мне жаль._  
  
***  
Дауд проснулся рывком, вспотевший, со сбитым дыханием, продрогший. Прошла уже неделя. Неделя с тех пор, как он вернулся и обнаружил свой дом перевернутым вверх дном, и шестерых своих людей, лежащих бездыханными в разных частях квартала. Как он мог быть таким дураком? Он спустил ноги с края постели и сел, запуская пальцы во влажные от пота волосы. Как он только позволил всему этому произойти?  
  
В голове по кругу крутились имена. Петро. Анатолий. Фергюс. Миша. Леон. Девон.  
  
_Корво_  
  
Дауд закрыл глаза. Вдох. Выдох. Он подождал, пока боль и вина, сковавшие его грудь, немного ослабнут, прежде чем смог снова пошевелиться.  
  
Он встал и прошелся по прохладной комнате, разминая мышцы спины и плеч. Ночь за окнами только начала рассеиваться. Китобоям было приказано собраться до рассвета, значит, скоро они должны были прийти.  
  
Его рубашка, измятая и несвежая, лежала на полу. Он подобрал ее и надел: не было времени, чтобы искать в сундуке чистую. Спускаясь по лестнице в кабинет, Дауд поморщился при виде тяжелых штор с символикой Смотрителей, что до сих пор висели на карнизах. Смотритель Хьюм был не из робких, раз осмелился заявить права на это здание. Однако он и заплатил за это сполна.  
  
Две трети Смотрителей погибли от руки Дауда. Никогда прежде он не ощущал подобной слепящей ярости, никогда не убивал столько людей за такой короткий промежуток времени. Выживших Смотрителей посадили в клетки на жироварне Гривза. Дауд решил, что разберется с их судьбой позже.  
  
Когда он подошел к столу, в кабинет зашел первый Китобой, со взъерошенными со сна светлыми волосами - Томас. Он всегда был на ногах с утра пораньше, всегда беспрекословно исполнял его приказы. Несколько дней назад Дауд сделал его своим заместителем.  
  
— Доброе утро, сэр.  
  
— Томас, — кивнул Дауд.  
  
— Народ собирается, пока мы разговариваем. Скоро все будут готовы, — Томас встал перед столом и убрал руки за спину. — Может, начнем?  
  
Утро быстро наступило и так же быстро закончилось. Собравшиеся мастера-ассасины получили свои назначения — по одному на каждый квартал — и начали поиски. Казалось, Дауд даже не шевелился в их отсутствие. Каждый раз, когда кто-то из Китобоев возвращался, у него внутри все сводило от предвкушения, но каждый из них повторял слова предыдущего: _«О Лиззи Страйд ничего не слышно, сэр»_. Он кивал, отпускал их и ждал возвращения следующего.  
  
Они знали, где прячется Делайла и ее ковен: за пределами блокады, в районе Матчерхевен — в усадьбе Бригморов. Чтобы попасть туда, им был нужен корабль и умелый капитан, что поведет его. Выбор Дауда пал на Лиззи Страйд и ее банду, Мертвых Угрей. Однако его люди уже неделю не могли найти ее. У Дауда заканчивалось терпение: необходимо было узнать, что задумала Делайла, иначе всё было напрасно.  
  
Он жаждал заполучить ее голову за всё то, что она натворила. За то, что забрала у них Билли. За то, что привела Смотрителей в их дом.  
  
_Корво_  
  
Дауд сжал кулак так крепко, что ногти вонзились в ладонь. Боль быстро отрезвила его. Нет, не мог он себе сейчас позволить такие мысли, еще не время. Рано было думать об этом, пока Делайла свободно разгуливала где-то там, целая и невредимая, пока он и его люди раздавлены.  
  
Время шло к полудню, когда Томас, послушно простоявший все это время рядом с ним, заговорил снова.  
  
— Может, мне тоже следует присоединиться к поискам, сэр?  
  
Дауд колебался. Все-таки, Томас был хорошим разведчиком, лучшим после Билли и...  
  
_Корво_  
  
Он стиснул зубы.  
  
— Лучше не рисковать, — ответил он.  
  
Томас лишь кивнул. Он молчал какое-то время, но вскоре начал ерзать: то переминаться с ноги на ногу, то крутиться, то шаркать. Дауд подавил тяжелый вздох: все эти нервные телодвижения говорили о том, что с ним готовы спорить.  
  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты уже наконец высказался, Томас. Не ровен час проломишь пол, если будешь так вертеться.  
  
— Прошу простить, — стушевался Томас, но, обдумав что-то, добавил: — Я могу найти Страйд быстрее остальных, сэр.  
  
Дауд сморгнул. Это было слишком прямолинейно, слишком «в лоб» для скромного Томаса. Такое мог заявить...  
  
_Корво_  
  
Дауд почти сломал зажатую в кулаке перьевую ручку, что Томас принял за появление раздражения.  
  
— Извините, я не хотел торопить события, сэр.  
  
— Не извиняйся, — отмахнулся Дауд. — Ты способный парень, это правда. Именно поэтому ты нужен мне здесь.  
  
_«Делайла не заберет у нас еще и тебя»._  
  
— Прошу вас, сэр. Если я ничего сегодня не узнаю, то не попрошу об этом снова, — заверил его Томас.  
  
Дауд колебался. Томас был умен и, что более важно, верен ему. Он не заслуживал сомнений на свой счет.  
  
— Хорошо. Только сегодня.  
  
Томас забрал со стола свою маску.  
  
— Возьми мой мини-арбалет, — добавил Дауд. — Он перезаряжается быстрее остальных.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр, — Томас принял оружие и закрепил ремешками на перчатке. Он подошел к дверям. — Я осмотрюсь у Башни Дануолла. С тех пор как Соколов установил при дворе смотровую башню, охрана регента расслабилась.  
  
— Не подходи близко, если не хочешь на своей шкуре проверить действенность этого нововведения.  
  
— И в мыслях не было, сэр. Я вернусь завтра еще до рассвета, — и Томас исчез.  
  
Леонид и Владко вошли в офис вскоре после его отбытия. Дауд мельком взглянул на них и ему померещилось, что вместо Владко у дверей стоял Корво. У них обоих были темные волосы и вечно сведенные к переносице брови, от чего всегда казалось, будто они сердятся. Но Владко был ниже и шире в плечах. Дауд разглядел его, увидел разницу и что-то внутри болезненно сжалось.  
  
Он жестом подозвал Китобоев.  
  
— Что-то узнали?  
  
Леонид покачал головой.  
  
— В Ткацком квартале глухо.  
  
— Мы говорили с Эдгаром Уэйкфилдом, старпомом Страйд, — добавил Владко с мрачным видом. — Сказал, что однажды утром Страйд просто не появилась. Не могу сказать, что я ему поверил, но другой информации мы от него не добились.  
  
— Я бы попросил вас обоих вернуться и выбить из него все, что он знает, — проворчал Дауд. — Но Угри нужны нам на нашей стороне.  
  
— Мы тоже так подумали, сэр, — кивнул Владко.  
  
— У вас есть еще поручения для нас? — спросил Леонид.  
  
— Нет. На сегодня вы сделали достаточно, — отпустил их Дауд, и Китобои ушли.  
  
Мастера-ассасины возвращались по одному. Сложнее всего было смотреть в глаза тем, кто был близок с Корво. Федор. Дженкинс. Джордан. Галия. Квин. С Квином было тяжелее всего. Он ни слова Дауду не сказал, просто бросил на стол отчет и ушел. Даже Ардан, дерзкий сквернослов Ардан, был непривычно тихим. В конце концов, он стал свидетелем их с Корво ссоры и вид теперь имел побитый и виноватый, словно жалел, что не сделал в тот день того, что следовало. Дауд чувствовал себя так же.  
  
Спустя несколько часов Дауд пожалел, что отпустил Томаса. Остаться одному значило, что не на что переключить внимание, чтобы отвлечься от собственных мыслей, а это всегда опасно. За последнюю неделю Дауд мысленно все возвращался к той ссоре. В глазах и голосе Корво сквозило отчаяние, он хотел, чтобы его выслушали. Но Дауд не стал, оказался слишком гордым и упрямым, чтобы принять то, чего не хотел слышать. Корво лишь пытался защитить, а Дауд оттолкнул его.  
  
— Глупец, — проворчал он себе под нос.  
  
Двери снова отворились, и Дауд резко поднял голову. Рульфио собирал амуницию Смотрителей, разбросанную по кварталу. Он принес с собой охапку сабель, которую с грохотом определил на стол.  
  
— Это последнее из того, что мы с Дмитрием смогли найти. Шарманки оставили там же, где держим заключенных, — информировал его Рульфио. — Дрянные штуки. Думаю, стоит рассмотреть их получше, когда разберемся с ведьмами.  
  
— Смотрители сейчас не самое главное. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из них сунется сюда снова после того, как распространится новость об их поражении.  
  
Рульфио согласно промычал.  
  
— Оглушительное было поражение, особенно учитывая их количество. Мы потеряли только семерых, могло быть хуже.  
  
Дауд поморщился от горечи в словах Рульфио. Не шестерых потеряли. _Семерых_.  
  
— Рульфио...  
  
Китобой остановил его, подняв руку.  
  
— Я не хочу спорить. У меня, блядь, сил никаких не осталось после всего, что случилось.  
  
Дауд прекрасно понимал, что он чувствовал. Все они были измотаны. Но не важно, насколько высокой была напряженность, а подозрения — сильными, — сейчас они должны были сплотиться. Предательство Билли потрясло их всех. И судьба Корво...  
  
Дауд прочистил горло.  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты высказал всё, что накипело, чтобы разгрузить голову. Сейчас нет времени, чтобы отвлекаться.  
  
— Отвлекаться, — зло усмехнулся Рульфио. — По-твоему, то, что наши скорбят по Корво, это так, лишь бы о деле не думать? Прошу прощения. Я не знал, что наше горе доставит тебе столько неудобств.  
  
Дауда словно ударили под дых.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду...  
  
Рульфио снова остановил его.  
  
— Серьезно, я не хочу спорить. По правде говоря, и спорить-то не о чем. Что сделано, то сделано.  
  
— Если тебе есть, что мне сказать...  
  
— У меня целый список того, что я хочу тебе сказать, — заверил Рульфио. — Но ничего из этого не изменит произошедшего. Мы сожгли шестерых наших товарищей на прошлой неделе. Билли предала нас. Корво наверняка пытали, прежде чем Смотрители убили его. Их больше нет. И тут ничего не попишешь.  
  
— Рульфио...  
  
— Не надо. Подсластить пилюлю не получится, — у Рульфио дрожал голос, словно ему перехватывало горло. Он сглотнул, и движение выглядело болезненным. — Я знал этого паренька с тех пор, как ты привел его сюда. Он не заслужил такой смерти.  
  
Дауд закрыл глаза. Билли сказала, куда забрали Корво. На площадь Холджера — место, известное тем, что если попал туда, то живым не выберешься. Даже не протянешь достаточно долго, чтобы тебя попытались спасти.  
  
— Он тебе не говорил? — спросил Рульфио. — Корво. Он не рассказывал о Праздниках Фуги?  
  
Дауд не ответил. Его молчание уже само по себе являлось ответом.  
  
— Он бы всё для тебя сделал. О чем бы ты ни попросил, — горько усмехнулся Рульфио. — Он был предан тебе, блядь. Каждый Праздник на протяжении десяти лет он следил, чтобы твоя несчастная пьяная туша добралась домой без приключений, — его лицо потемнело, стало злее, глаза влажно блестели. — Как же, блядь, жаль, что ты не смог отплатить ему тем же. Ты не заслуживал его.  
  
Рульфио развернулся и пошел на выход. Дауд смотрел на его удаляющуюся фигуру: плечи Китобоя вздрагивали.  
  
Всё вокруг: офис, книги, портреты целей на стенах — внезапно показалось чем-то мутным и далеким. Дауд неподвижно и безмолвно сидел за столом. Далеко не сразу он заставил себя пошевелиться. Он поднялся по лестнице в спальню, медленно, словно земное притяжение увеличилось десятикратно. Ноги будто онемели.  
  
Он остановился на самом верху. Снаружи темнело, начался дождь. Легкая, едва слышная дробь по стеклу звучала для Дауда грохотом града. Он сел на пол рядом с кроватью: так же, как в ночь после убийства императрицы. Ему хотелось уничтожить все, до чего дотянется, совсем, как тогда. Но в тот раз это не помогло, не помогло бы и сейчас.  
  
Дауд уткнулся лбом в матрас. Холодный и мягкий. Не похоже на плечо Корво. Спустя столько месяцев он еще помнил, как оно чувствовалось под щекой, помнил, как сломался, когда молодой Китобой отказался оставить его одного.  
  
Теперь он был один. Но совсем этого не хотел.  
  
Дождь начал усиливаться. Дауд не двигался с места, молясь и звездам, и самому Чужому, надеясь, что Корво ушел, не страдая.  
  
***  
Тем временем, на площади Холджера Корво впечатал раскаленное клеймо в лицо Кембелла. 

 


	2. Верховный Смотритель

Смотритель щелкнул переключателем и аудиограф начал запись.  
  
— Смотритель Маркус. День седьмой. Попытка допроса номер четырнадцать.  
  
Он подошел к маленькому камину, возле которого стояло кресло для допросов, и вынул из углей кочергу. После чего обошел кресло и встал перед человеком, зафиксированным в нем.  
  
— Заключенный мужчина. Возраст двадцать четыре-двадцать шесть лет. Темные волосы и глаза. Судя по всему, серконец, — Смотритель схватил его за волосы, дергая голову вперед, чтобы рассмотреть затылок. — Необычные татуировки на шее, спине и руках. Вероятно, какая-то суеверная ересь.  
  
Маркус прижал конец раскаленной кочерги к непокрытой коже. Корво стиснул зубы, но не издал ни звука.  
  
— Сила твоего духа глубоко меня оскорбляет, — Смотритель отпустил его волосы, обошел кресло и встал перед допрашиваемым. — Но ты все равно сломаешься. Я лично стану тому свидетелем.  
  
— Смелое заявление, — голос Корво охрип от молчания и жажды. — Уже неделя прошла.  
  
— Что ж, признаю, ты протянул дольше, чем прочие. Дольше, чем последний из Китобоев Дауда, которого нам удалось поймать.  
  
Корво свирепо уставился на него. Он помнил Хавьера: тот еще был самодовольный сукин сын, из-за чего его и смогли повязать, но, в то же время, он был славным парнем. Корво не хватало его присутствия в Палате.  
  
— Скоро ты поймешь, что твоя демонстративная неуступчивость не имеет смысла, — прошипел Маркус. — Никто тебя не спасет, еретик.  
  
Корво и сам это знал. Любой, кто попал на площадь Холджера, по умолчанию считался мертвым. Удивительно было, что они продержали его в живых так долго. Он не ждал, да и не хотел того, чтобы Дауд и остальные тратили время на его поиски. У них были куда более важные дела.  
  
Он бегло оглядел допросную, пока Смотритель снова засовывал кочергу в камин, чтобы нагрелась. Здесь было темно. Холодно. Всюду решетки и цепи. Небольшое пятнышко крови слева от двери, которое Корво находил уже с первого взгляда. Комната становилась отвратительно знакомой.  
  
— Пожалуй, если ты расскажешь мне хоть самую малость, то сегодня тебе дадут поесть, — попытался прельстить его Маркус. — Например, имя. Как тебя зовут?  
  
Корво ничего не ответил.  
  
Маркус снова сгреб его волосы в кулак, запрокидывая ему голову, и вжал в оголившуюся челюсть раскаленную кочергу. Внезапно, без предупреждения и угроз. На этот раз Корво закричал, отчаянно и напряженно, но быстро умолк, глотая свою боль.  
  
— Нет больше смысла сопротивляться. У тебя не осталось причин хранить секреты, — насмешничал Маркус; у него не получалось скрыть цветущую внутри досаду. — Твой мастер мертв. Хьюм убил его во время облавы.  
  
Челюсть жгло и дергало, но Корво сумел улыбнуться.  
  
— Сдержи лживый язык.  
  
Удар кочергой пришелся по лицу,* и если бы не ремни, которыми Корво был привязан, то он непременно вылетел бы из кресла. Во рту стало солоно от крови, но он все равно улыбался.  
  
Он знал, что Дауд жив. Две ночи назад случилось так, что Верховный Смотритель Кэмпбелл решил пройтись по тюремному блоку в компании пары шлюх и бутылки морлийского бренди. Нетрезвый Кэмбелл голос не сдерживал, и Корво в своей камере услышал новость о разгромном поражении Хьюма.  
  
Корво хохотал остаток ночи, пока горло не начало саднить, и не явилась парочка Смотрителей, чтобы заткнуть его.  
  
— Ты не сможешь молчать вечно. И я буду тем, кто тебя сломает, — торжественно пообещал Маркус, крепко хватая Корво за подбородок, поднимая голову вверх. — Назови мне свое имя. Расскажи мне о Дауде.  
  
Корво сплюнул кровь ему в лицо. Маркус отшатнулся в сторону, уронил свою кочергу. Снова схватил Корво за волосы и замахнулся, сжимая пальцы в кулак. Корво ощутил, как лопнула кожа на щеке, а кровь снова набежала под язык.  
  
Он издал каркающий смешок:  
— Бьешь, как тивийская барышня.  
  
Маркус яростно раздул ноздри.  
  
— Я дам тебе _последний_ шанс заговорить, — предупредил он и за воротник притянул Корво ближе к себе. Их лица разделяла какая-то пара дюймов. — Расскажи мне о Дауде.  
  
Корво бросился вперед и зажал зубами нижнюю губу Смотрителя. Маркус взвыл, а Корво лишь стиснул зубы крепче и, дернув головой назад, оторвал тому кусок кожи. Корво чувствовал, как изо рта капает теплая кровь, облизывал губы.  
  
— Одичавший язычник! — Маркус вынул саблю и ткнул острием в грудь Корво. — Ты сдохнешь тут, понял?! Сдохнешь от моей руки сегодня же!  
  
Корво посмотрел ему в глаза и качнулся вперед, прижимаясь к оружию.  
  
— Будь по-твоему, — выплюнул Маркус.  
  
Он успел проткнуть лишь кожу, прежде чем снаружи раздался сигнал тревоги. Маркус замер, а после дверь допросной распахнулась настежь, и внутрь ворвался еще один Смотритель.  
  
— Брат Маркус!  
  
— Брат Стёржес, — Маркус оглядел обеспокоенного товарища. — Что там...  
  
— Пикард подал сигнал тревоги, — Смотритель Стёрджес запыхался. — Снаружи что-то есть... Это заметили во внутреннем дворе. Чем бы оно ни было, это не человек. Я со слов Пикарда, сам не видел. Но таким перепуганным я его еще не видел. Ты нужен нам. Мы понятия не имеем, что это такое, но с этим надо разобраться до приезда капитана городской стражи!  
  
— Успокойся, брат, — Маркус убрал саблю в ножны. Он смерил Корво негодующим взглядом, а потом направился к двери. — Это еще не конец, убийца. Я вернусь.   
  
Он покинул допросную вместе со своим товарищем, и дверь закрылась за ними.  
  
Корво подвигал обожженной и разбитой челюстью, и поморщился. Маркус бил вовсе не как барышня. Корво наблюдал, как из его рта капала кровь, собираясь в лужицы на и без того заляпанном бетонном полу.  
  
Он пробыл здесь достаточно долго, но и словом не обмолвился о Дауде. Тот был жив, был в безопасности. Сегодня Корво мог умереть, ни о чем не жалея. Он прикусил щеку изнутри: вранье. Они с Даудом плохо разошлись. Корво хотел бы сказать ему, что он для него значит. Или хотя бы обнять его, как тогда, полгода назад. Еще разочек.  
  
Он рвано выдохнул и прогнал эти мысли. Это не важно. Дауд будет жить, о большем Корво и просить не мог. Оставалось лишь дышать, пока была такая возможность; минуты шли, а на лице подсыхала кровь.  
  
Дверь тихонько скрипнула и снова открылась.  
  
Корво закрыл глаза, хотя спутанные волосы все равно закрывали обзор.  
  
Холодный палец огладил челюсть и подцепил подбородок, поднимая его голову.  
  
— **Мой дорогой Корво**.  
  
Корво уставился на человека, стоявшего перед ним. Черные глаза. Черные полностью, и бледная кожа. И взгляд у него был пристальный, нервировал.  
  
— **Что за печальная участь настигла тебя** , — задумчиво произнес незнакомец.  
  
— Ты не Смотритель.  
  
Незнакомец склонил голову.  
  
— **Какая любознательность. Да еще и перед лицом смерти. Потрясающе.**  
  
Корво поежился, услышав последнее слово.  
  
— Мне знаком твой голос.  
  
Незнакомец улыбнулся: едва заметно дрогнули губы.  
  
— **На китобойне. После того, как ты спас того кита от страданий. Ты помнишь голос оттуда.**  
  
Он обнял лицо Корво обеими ладонями, поглаживая большими пальцами острую линию его челюсти. Его прохладные руки отчасти забирали боль от ожога.  
  
— **Ты знаешь, кто я такой, Корво?**  
  
— Да.  
  
— **Скажи, кто.**  
  
— Черноглазый ублюдок, на которого Дауд жалуется с тех самых пор, как я с ним познакомился.  
  
Чужой тихо засмеялся, и звук мягко отразился от стен.  
  
— **Даже после всего, через что тебе пришлось пройти, твой дух силен.**  
  
— Это ты поднял тревогу снаружи, так ведь?  
  
— **Я хотел поговорить с тобой с глазу на глаз. Эти культисты кажутся мне чрезвычайно скучными, однако с тобой я давно хотел увидеться**.  
  
Подозрительность Корво росла.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
  
Тьма в глазах Чужого скользнула по его лицу, очерчивая каждый дюйм. Корво настороженно замер, пока странное создание изучало его.  
  
— **В Дануолл ты прибыл совсем юным, потерянным и напуганным. Ты вырос и стал тем человеком, каким являешься сегодня. Я следил за каждым твоим шагом, но сейчас я чувствую неудовлетворенность. Мне стало мало просто наблюдать. Спрашиваешь, чего я хочу?**  
  
Чужой погладил пальцами челюсть Корво, соскользнул ими на плечо, провел вниз по руке и замер, дотронувшись до тыльной стороны левой кисти.  
  
— **Почему бы нам сперва не заключить соглашение?**  
  
— Какого рода?  
  
— **Как ты знаешь, Таддеус Кэмпбелл является лидером великого культа, насаждающего ненависть ко мне. Его предшественники вели себя вполне терпимо. Кэмпбелл же меня утомил** , — со скучающим видом пояснил Чужой. — **Хотел бы я, чтобы он исчез.**  
  
Не веря своим ушам, Корво вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
  
— Ты нанимаешь меня?  
  
— **Какое человеческое понятие. Да, полагаю, что так.**  
  
— Но ты же всемогущ. Разве не можешь избавиться от него самостоятельно?  
  
— **Дорогой мой Корво,** — в его голос прокралась укоризна, — **это же было бы так скучно.**  
  
— Хреново ты время выбираешь, — огрызнулся Корво. — Ты мог найти меня раньше, а не за секунду до того, как Маркус проткнул бы меня саблей.  
  
— **Уверяю, тебе не грозила опасность. К тому же, я был впечатлен твоей самоотверженностью в тот момент. Ты и впрямь был готов умереть сегодня. И все это ради такого человека, как Дауд.**  
  
Корво промолчал.  
  
— **Тебе уготована важная роль в грядущих событиях, Корво. Я выбрал именно эту ночь, потому что кое-что вот-вот случится,** — Чужой убрал с глаз Корво прядь волос. — **Скоро прибудет капитан Карноу, и Кэмпбелл планирует отравить его. Хочу узнать, как же ты поступишь.**  
  
Корво перенял выражение его лица, изобразил приятный ему цинизм и кивнул на ремни, удерживавшие его запястья на подлокотниках.  
  
— Смотрители скоро вернутся. Что я могу сделать в своем-то положении?  
  
— **Прихвостни Кэмпбелла действительно вернутся, и если ты останешься здесь, то погибнешь от того, что твое сердце пронзит меч, а дух твой останется несломленным. Но ты ведь не хочешь умереть под одобрительные крики идиотов, и чтобы брат Маркус стоял над твоим хладным трупом, правда? Посмотрим, можно ли сделать что-то еще.**  
  
Он прижался губами к руке Корво, и на тыльной стороне ладони проступил черный символ. Он жегся, но совсем не так, как кочерга: было холодно, словно поверх кожи намерзал лед. Корво завороженно наблюдал за происходящим, пока Чужой не отстранился.  
  
— **Чтобы сделать все гораздо интереснее, — он отпустил руку Корво и поднялся на ноги. — Моя метка. Считай, что это подарок.**  
  
Чужой растворился в тенях, и ремни вокруг запястий Корво расстегнулись.  
  
  
***  
Уидхем знал, что сегодня Дарион будет здесь.  
  
В конце концов, у капитана городской стражи была назначена встреча с Кэмбеллом наверху, а Дарион был одним из его лучших офицеров. Временами Смотрителю сложно было в это поверить, учитывая, каким придурком порой бывал Дарион.  
  
— Тебе нельзя здесь находиться, — Уидхем схватил его за рукав, утащил из-под дождя за одну из колонн во внутреннем дворе. Скрывшись от посторонних глаз, он накрыл ладонью его щеку. — Я же говорил тебе, любимый, нельзя, чтобы нас увидели. Только не здесь.  
  
Дарион выглядел бы виноватым, если бы не тянулся за прикосновением Смотрителя.  
  
— Знаю, прости. Я не хотел подвергать тебя опасности, но Карноу уже собирался ехать сюда, и взял меня с собой, а я... я так давно тебя не видел. Я скучал.  
  
Уидхем успокоился и прижался лбом ко лбу стражника.  
  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — он отстранился и строго посмотрел на Дариона. — Но нас уже однажды чуть не поймали. Разве ты забыл? Теперь нам надо быть гораздо осторожнее.  
  
— Нас не поймают, — возразил Дарион. Уидхем не сдержал улыбки от такого слепого оптимизма. — Ты отлично задурил их в прошлый раз.  
  
Уидхем поморщился, вспомнив все те грубые слова, что произнес, когда в панике старался защитить их обоих от обвинений братьев.   
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я сказал такое...  
  
Дарион прервал его быстрым поцелуем, длившимся не более секунды, и отстранился.  
  
— Чтобы защитить нас, — закончил он за него, улыбаясь. — Что бы мы делали без твоей красноречивости?  
  
Уидхем зарделся. Прошел почти год, а он все никак не мог привыкнуть к нему. К вечно дразнящему, заигрывавшему и бесстыжему Дариону, к его темным волосам и ярким глазам, и этой дурацкой щетине, которая порой так приятно щекотала его бедра...  
  
Он решительно отогнал подобные мысли. Не время было, и не место, чтобы забываться. И не важно, насколько желанным был этот возмутительный человек, стоявший перед ним. _Смири распутную плоть_. Уидхем был отвратительным Смотрителем.  
  
— У тебя такой взгляд, — тихо сказал Дарион. — Я всегда знаю, когда ты распекаешь себя за что-то. О чем ты думал сейчас?  
  
— О чем Смотритель никогда не должен задумываться, — ответил он, но в голосе его не было и толики раскаяния. — Дарион, любовь моя, я знаю, ты хотел, как лучше, но нельзя вот так просто появляться тут...  
  
— Ты получил мое письмо? — перебил его Дарион.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что да.  
  
На лице стражника расцвела плутовская улыбка.  
  
— И?   
  
Уидхем вздохнул. Он знал, что увильнуть от ответа не сможет. Он воровато оглянулся по сторонам, а потом уткнулся лицом Дариону в шею.  
  
— Я перечитал его сотню раз, — его голос заглушал чужой воротник.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Дарион запустил пальцы в его волосы, поглаживая.  
  
— Я рад, что оно тебе понравилось.  
  
— Я носил его с собой всю неделю.  
  
— Замечательно.  
  
— Я соскучился по тебе. Правда соскучился.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Скоро все наладится. Я обещаю, — Уидхем выпрямился и снова обнял ладонями красивое лицо глупого Дариона. — Но пока нам нужно быть осторожными. Прошу тебя. В следующий раз, когда ты соберешься сюда, хотя бы предупреди меня. Твой сюрприз мог погубить нас обоих: я едва не бросился к тебе в объятья.  
  
Дарион рассмеялся, тут же закрывая рот рукой, чтобы заглушить внезапное веселье.  
  
— Ты только представь. Несгибаемый Смотритель Уидхем запрыгивает на руки офицеру городской стражи прямо на площади Холджера. Нас могли бы посадить в одну камеру и казнить вместе.  
  
Уидхем жалел, что не способен относиться к ситуации с той же легкостью и юмором, что Дарион, и попытался изобразить улыбку. Однако реальность шутливого прогноза отдавалась болью в сердце.  
  
Дарион еще раз ткнулся губами в угол его рта.  
  
— Извини. Я знаю, что ты не любишь такие шутки.  
  
Он знал Уидхема, как облупленного.  
  
— Все хорошо, дорогой. Мне не хочется это признавать, но я скучал и по твоему кошмарному остроумию.  
  
Дарион тепло улыбнулся, и на мгновение все в этом мире показалось прекрасным. Уидхем посмаковал это чувство еще немного, а после взглянул на окна Канцелярии.  
  
— Кэмпбелл уже должен был закончить встречу с капитаном. Карноу заметит твое отсутствие, — он отстранился, и эти несколько шагов между ними казались ему милями. — Я провожу тебя.  
  
Они шли плечом к плечу, возможно, чуть ближе, чем того требовали приличия, но поблизости не было других Смотрителей. Большинство из них все еще занималось поисками того, что подняло всех на ноги час назад.  
  
Дождь усилился, и они поспешили войти в резиденцию.  
  
В фойе было так светло, что у Уидхема заболели глаза: слишком много белого и красного, слишком роскошно для человека веры. Стенам положено быть скромными, без украшений и орнаментов, чтобы простые горожане чувствовали себя, как дома. Однако нынешняя остановка полностью соответствовала Кэмпбеллу: кичливому, высокомерному, продажному. Он никогда не нравился Уидхему.  
  
— Уйми беспокойный разум, — шепнул ему Дарион. — Ты слишком много думаешь, я это буквально слышу.  
  
— А ты порой думаешь недостаточно.  
  
— О тебе я думаю изрядно.  
  
Они поднялись по лестнице. Кабинет Верховного Смотрителя располагался в левом крыле канцелярии. Уидхем постучался, чтобы обозначить их присутствие, и отворил одну из створок, пропуская Дариона вперед.  
  
— Настоящий джентльмен, — тихо поддразнил его Дарион, и Уидхем едва поборол желание толкнуть его локтем, когда тот проходил мимо. — Капитан Карноу, прошу простить, если я заставил Вас ждать. Я был... — внезапно Дарион умолк. — Уидхем.  
  
Смотритель встал рядом со своим любовником. Остальные офицеры, прибывшие с Карноу сидели за длинным обеденным столом с закрытыми глазами, безвольно опустив головы, с раскрытыми ртами. Уидхем поежился от этой жутковатой картины.  
  
— Они мертвы?  
  
Дарион обошел стол и толкнул одного из стражников. Тот захрапел в ответ.  
  
— Просто без сознания. Кто-то вырубил их всех, — он пристально оглядел комнату. — Карноу здесь нет.  
  
— И Кэмпбелла тоже, — Уидхем обхватил ладонью рукоять сабли. Он заметил на столе пустую бутылку из-под вина, разглядел пятна на ковре.  
  
Он опустился на колено и провел по ним рукой. Пальцы стали мокрыми, пахли алкоголем и чем-то еще, едким, не вином. Какой бы ни была причина, кто-то пролил все содержимое бутылки на пол.  
  
— Это очевидно, — медленно проговорил Дарион, — но я все равно скажу. Что-то не так.  
  
— Я подниму тревогу. Заблокируются все выходы, но другого варианта нет, — Уидхем вынул саблю и стиснул руку Дариона. — Держись рядом.  
  
Опасливо оглядываясь, они покинули кабинет и направились дальше по коридору. Дарион не отпускал его руки, оглаживал пальцем затянутые в перчатку костяшки, словно давал Уидхему знать, что он еще здесь. До сигнального колокола оставалось недалеко.  
  
— Где все твои братья? Разве они не должны охранять комнаты? Или патрулировать Канцелярию? Читать проповеди или еще что-нибудь?  
  
— Не знаю, — Уидхем и впрямь не знал. Им до сих пор не встретилось ни единой души. Резиденция казалась куда больше, когда вокруг больше никого не было.  
  
Дарион следил за периметром, пока Уидхем проворачивал колесо сигнального колокола. Но тревога не сработала. Он попытался еще раз. И еще раз. Все в пустую.  
  
Дарион обернулся к нему.  
  
— Прекрасное время, чтобы сломаться.  
  
— Он не сломан, — Уидхем распахнул короб с электросхемой на стене. — Его перенастроили.  
  
— Сможешь снова перенастроить? Пере-перенастроить? Расстроить? — Дарион сдался. — Сможешь заставить его работать?  
  
Уидхем покачал головой.  
  
— Я не знаю как.  
  
Дарион взглянул на потолок и так и замер.  
  
— Уидхем...  
  
— Не переживай, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
— Нет, Уидхем...  
  
— Все в порядке, родной...  
  
Дарион ухватил его за подбородок, задирая ему голову.  
  
— Я нашел твоих братьев.  
  
Уидхем уставился во все глаза. Смотрители, что должны были патрулировать коридоры, лежали, неуклюже развалившись, на стальных перекладинах и больших люстрах под самым потолком. Как и стражники Карноу, они были без сознания и тихо похрапывали.  
  
— Клянусь, я как-то видел точно такой же кошмар. А тут, в довершение ко всему, еще и темная дождливая ночь с грозой, — деланно легкий тон разбился о дрожь в голосе. — Что за хрень происходит?  
  
Уидхем погладил большим пальцем его запястье, чтобы успокоить, но тут же напрягся сам, заслышав едва различимый звук с другого конца коридора. Барабанивший по стеклам дождь только мешал. Что бы это ни было, оно походило на чей-то голос, придушенный, безуспешно борющийся оформиться во что-то.  
  
— Ты это слышишь?  
  
Дарион вытаращился на него.  
  
— Не надо сейчас такое говорить! Я и так уже готов обосраться...  
  
Уидхем накрыл его рот ладонью.  
  
— Слушай.  
  
Спустя пару мгновений, глаза Дариона расширились, - он услышал. Звук шел из допросной.  
Уидхем снова взял его за руку, больше не заботясь о том, что кто-то увидит их. К тому же, в сознании не осталось никого, кто смог бы их заметить и донести.  
  
— Пойдем.  
  
С мечами наголо, они миновали архив, поглядывая на бессознательные тела, свешивавшие руки и ноги сверху. Если бы Дарион не отвлек его, вероятнее всего, они бы были среди этих бедолаг.  
  
Когда они достигли допросной комнаты, Дарион толкнул дверь. Уидхем вошел первым.  
  
— Брат Маркус?  
  
Смотритель жался в темный угол комнаты, полураздетый, кто-то затолкал ему в рот его же перчатку. Его руки были были привязаны к раскаленной кочерге. Уидхем с ужасом понял, что слышал: Маркус пытался закричать, но импровизированный кляп мешал ему.  
  
— Разрази меня Чужой, — совладал с голосом Дарион. — Что ж, мы нашли Кэмпбелла.  
  
В самом центре допросной, привязанный к креслу, сидел Верховный Смотритель. Сперва Уидхем заметил клеймо еретика, лежавшее у ног Кэмпбелла, а затем — недвусмысленные ожоги на его лице.  
  
Пока Дарион возился с Маркусом, пытаясь отвязать его от кочерги, Уидхем подошел к креслу. К одежде Кэмпбелла был прицеплен лист бумаги. Он взял его в руки.  
  
Страница, вырванная из брошюры о Семи запретах. На оборотной стороне было что-то написано мелким угловатым почерком.  
  
Дарион взглянул на него со своего места.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Записка.  
  
— Кэмпбелл написал?  
  
Уидхем ошеломленно покачал головой и передал страницу стражнику.  
  
_«Ваш Верховный Смотритель был не из тех, кто чтил запреты.  
Карноу в безопасности»_.   
  
***  
Корво медленно, с удовольствием, затянулся сигаретой и так же медленно выдохнул дым. Маркус был мудак, но с хорошим вкусом. Корво забрал у него всю пачку, а заодно и рубашку. Прекрасная, кстати говоря, оказалась рубашка: черная, да и села по размеру. Корво почти сжалился над Смотрителем, которого оставил в крайне незавидном положении. Почти.  
  
В доках у заднего двора резиденции Верховного Смотрителя было тихо и безлюдно. Корво щелчком отправил окурок в полет и прислонил голову к стене, наслаждаясь обретенным покоем, пока была возможность. Он позволил дождю смыть пот и кровь с его волос. В отличие от многих серконцев, Корво любил дождь. Особенно сейчас, после недели в четырех стенах, где он успел смириться с тем, что никогда больше не почувствует холодных капель на своем лице.  
  
Корво посмотрел на новую метку на своей руке. Он все еще чувствовал Узы, связывавшие его с Даудом. К счастью, они не ослабли, но его способности изменились радикальным образом. Перенос стал другим, походил теперь на вспышку, голубую, словно молния, а не на клочковатые тени, в каких он привык исчезать. Корво еще не определился, нравится ему или нет. К таким обновкам стоило хотя бы немного привыкнуть.  
  
Однако он не жаловался, какое там. Он был свободен. И теперь у него был шанс еще раз увидеть Дауда. Нужно лишь вернуться в Радшор.  
  
Корво заставил себя встать на ноги, не дав себе соскользнуть в сон. Ноги были против, но все же ему удалось встать прямо. Учитывая его общее состояние, он был удивлен, что ему вообще удалось провернуть тот трюк в Канцелярии, да еще и Карноу на себе протащить через половину площади Холджера. Возможно, стоило найти для капитана место получше. Корво отмахнулся от чувства вины. Ну будет капитан пару дней благоухать помойкой, ничего страшного, зато жив остался.  
  
Корво двинулся вдоль пристани. Затопленный квартал располагался на другом конце города, но он смог бы преодолеть это расстояние. Он обязан.  
  
Мышцы выкрутило, свело судорогой, и он зашатался, но сумел удержаться на ногах и не упасть. Корво с чувством выругался себе под нос. Ему нужен был эликсир, еда. Хоть что-нибудь. Хоть сколько-нибудь. Ему нужно было вернуться.  
  
Он завернул за угол и оказался на узком пляже вдоль берега реки; ноги подвели еще раз. Корво упал на колени. Он скрипнул зубами и попытался подняться.  
  
— Блядь, шевелись, — прорычал он.  
  
Совсем отчаявшись, он перенесся на несколько метров вперед и рухнул спиной на мокрый песок. Ливень хлестал по лицу. Корво лежал, всем своим видом, транслируя безразличие к происходящему, пока его тело захватывала глубоко укоренившаяся боль.  
  
Мимо прошмыгнула крыса, но не поленилась, остановилась, чтобы пожевать рубашку на его плече. Корво повернул голову в ее сторону.  
  
— Ну чего тебе?  
  
Крыса пискнула и убежала.  
  
Корво закрыл глаза. Все тело выкручивало болью, и горькое осознание не медлило: ему не добраться до Радшора в таком состоянии. По крайней мере, не на своих двоих, учитывая тот факт, что ноги двигаться отказались.  
  
Он выдохнул хриплый смешок. Выбраться живым с площади Холджера и сдохнуть от усталости и голода. Какое разочарование.  
  
— Ну надо же. Эй, вы слышите меня?  
  
С немалым усилием, Корво повернул голову на голос. Сквозь пелену дождя он разглядел фигуру человека, которого не заметил раньше. Тот стоял рядом с небольшой лодкой и держал в руке знакомую зажигалку.  
  
— Не уверен, что вы помните меня, сэр, — сказал Сэмюэль, — но, похоже, что вам не помешает помощь.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * переводчик недоумевает, как после этого Корво зубы-то унес целыми вообще...  
> ** меня подбешивают такие рояли в кустах, но что поделать...


	3. Радшор

Сэмюэль вел «Амарант» вдоль реки. Густой туман стелился по воде, а тяжелый влажный воздух лип к коже. Лодка у Сэмюэля была неудобная, но после недели, проведенной на холодном полу и железных стульях, Корво жаловаться не приходилось.  
  
И, наконец-то, у него появилась возможность поесть. Лодочник поделился с ним буханкой хлеба — черствой и безвкусной, — но Корво дорожил каждым кусочком. Он старался растянуть ее на подольше, но голод решительно брал свое. Уплетая хлеб, Корво разглядывал лодочника. Одежда из некрашеной шерсти, на шею повязан синий шарф. Запущенная борода и баки. Перчатки без пальцев.  
  
Сэмюэль заметил его пристальный взгляд.  
  
— Вам что-то нужно? Просто попросите, если что.  
  
— Ваши перчатки. Если вы не против.  
  
Сэмюэль выгнул бровь, но замедлил ход лодки и стянул перчатки. Корво тут же натянул их. Он не хотел, чтобы из-за его новой метки поднялась суматоха. Его возвращение из мертвых и без этого наделает достаточно шума сегодня.  
  
— Я верну их вам.  
  
— Мне не к спеху, сэр, — Сэмюэль окинул его взглядом. — Могу я спросить, как вам удалось выбраться из улья Смотрителей?  
  
— Вы мне не поверите, — Корво вгрызся в буханку. — Вы видели, чем все закончилось.  
  
Сэмюэль хмыкнул.  
  
— Похоже, вам нелегко пришлось в последние дни.  
  
— Переживу.  
  
— Ничуть не сомневаюсь, раз уж вам удалось продержаться на площади Холджера так долго.  
  
Не лодочник, а человек-загадка. Он знал, кем был Корво и на кого работал, и все равно искренне хотел помочь. Корво спросил бы почему, но факт оставался фактом: Сэмюэль помогал ему, а допытываться о причинах было бы неприлично.  
  
— Спасибо вам за все.  
  
Сэмюэль только отмахнулся.  
  
— Не стоит благодарности, сэр. Мне показалось, что вы были в беде, не смог пройти мимо.  
  
— А почему ты оказался _там_?  
  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — ответил лодочник. — Просто решил вытянуть лодку на берег, покурить и подождать, пока дождь не ослабнет, прежде, чем плыть дальше. Как удачно, что я решил остановиться именно в том месте и в то время, правда?  
  
Корво ничего не ответил. Он подозревал, что удача тут была ни при чем. Метка на его руке казалась теплой.  
  
Сэмюэль повернул лодку, следуя изгибу русла. Корво узнал здания фабрик, вставшие по левую руку от них. Осталось совсем немного, еще чуть-чуть.  
  
Он несколько раз зачерпнул ладонями речную воду, смывая кровь с лица и волос.  
  
— Берегитесь миног, — предупредил Сэмюэль. — Здесь их кишмя кишит.  
  
— Знаю, — Корво вынул шнурок из ботинка и завязал хвост.  
  
Сэмюэль с сочувствием оглядел дело рук Маркуса.  
  
— От таких ожогов останутся шрамы.  
  
На ум Корво шел только один шрам, длинной рваной линией пересекавший серо-голубой глаз.  
  
— Это меня не волнует.  
  
— Синяки и ссадины заживут сами. Каких-то пара недель и будете, как новенький.  
  
— Это меня не волнует, — с нажимом повторил Корво; его злило сострадание Сэмюэля. — Самое главное, что жив остался и, в общем-то, цел.  
  
— Что верно, то верно, — ответил лодочник. — Я и сам разжился несколькими шрамами от желчи речных хрустаков. Хотя, конечно, оно того стоит — ради жемчужин.  
  
— Вы как-то очень уж спокойны для человека, укрывшего беглеца.  
  
Сэмюэль озадаченно сморгнул от такой прямоты.  
  
— Честно говоря, я не в восторге от того, кем нынче стали Смотрители. Они должны помогать простым людям, не давать им голодать, оберегать их покой. Но они стали... Какое же это слово? Не в меру ретивы в соблюдении этих своих Семи запретов. И не гнушаются никаких низостей, лишь бы донести свою правду до остальных. Мне от этого не по себе.  
  
Он повел лодку на мелководье.  
  
— Так что, сэр, пусть это прозвучит странно, но для меня вы вовсе не беглец, — Сэмюэль неуклюже поправил шарф. — Совсем вас заболтал, прошу меня простить.  
  
— Корво, — сказал он, смягчившись.  
  
Сэмюэль улыбнулся в ответ и как будто стал моложе.   
  
— Корво.  
  
Лодка вошла в очередной поворот и впереди, в окружении утреннего тумана, показалась Жироварня Гривза. Корво заметил темный силуэт, проскользнувший на склад напротив Жироварни. Он нахмурился. То здание они использовали только тогда, когда у них были пленные.  
  
— Остановитесь здесь, — Корво встал и, когда Сэмюэль подвел лодку ближе, перенесся на разрушенную дамбу. — Оставайтесь здесь, пока я не дам своим знать, что вы не представляете опасности, — он помедлил, думая, стоит ли заканчивать предложение. — Они не очень-то жалуют чужаков.  
  
Лодочник тихо рассмеялся. Вероятно, сообщать об этом не было нужды.  
  
— Вы не будете против подождать?  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, сэр... Корво, — исправил себя Сэмюэль, — я буду здесь.  
  
По дамбе Корво добрался до фундамента склада и принялся взбираться наверх. Он еще был слаб, но еда и короткий отдых пошли ему на пользу. Он оказался наверху быстрее, чем сам ожидал.  
  
Внутри было порядка дюжины Смотрителей; лишенные масок, каждый из них занимал отдельную клетку. В глубине склада Ринальдо разбирал их амуницию и форменные мундиры.  
  
— Выпусти меня, еретик! — один из Смотрителей, седеющий, со свирепым взглядом, жался головой к прутьям клетки и скалился на Ринальдо. — Ты не можешь держать меня здесь!  
  
Ринальдо вздохнул.  
  
— Еще как могу, Смотритель Пирс, и буду.  
  
— Выблядки! — надрывался Пирс. — Сучьи дети! Все вы!  
  
Ринальдо не среагировал и продолжил начищать лезвие одной из сабель.  
  
Корво прошел внутрь.  
  
— Ринальдо.  
  
Китобой замер, как был, когда увидел его. Выпущенный из рук клинок звонко брякнулся о плитку.  
  
— Корво?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Нет, правда... Корво? Не может этого... Мы все думали... — Ринально с трудом сглотнул, оглядывая товарища с ног до головы. — Вот же срань! Что же с тобой случилось?  
  
У Корво руки чесались, чтобы прикрыть обожженную челюсть, но он не пошевелился.  
  
— Как тебе удалось сбежать?  
  
— Я хотел сперва обсудить это с Даудом, — Корво сильнее натянул перчатку, убеждаясь, что левая рука закрыта. Он перевел взгляд на заключенных Смотрителей. — Я слышал, что всех людей Хьюма перебили.  
  
— Большинство, — поморщился Ринальдо. — Стоило Дауду узнать, что они здесь, и что Билли с ними за одно... Я никогда не видел, что бы он так дрался. Это была самая настоящая бойня.  
  
Ринальдо вкратце пересказал ему события прошедшей недели: как они нашли убежище Делайлы, что ведут поиски Лиззи Страйд, о том, как переловили оставшихся в живых Смотрителей. О шестерых товарищах, которых они потеряли.  
  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Корво.— Вы с Леоном были близки.  
  
— Да уж, — печально улыбнулся Ринальдо. — Он погиб, сражаясь, да и все они. Мы достанем эту ведьму ради них, чтобы их смерть не была напрасной. А теперь еще и ты вернулся, — добавил он. — Одной потерей меньше.  
  
Его слова смутили Корво, но были приятными. Нахлынувшее чувство было теплым, трепещущим и резко контрастировало с неспособностью ощутить хоть что-нибудь, как было бы, останься он на площади Холджера.   
  
— Дауд у себя в офисе?  
  
— Он там с Рульфио. Они спорят с самого рассвета. Дауд совсем мрачный стал после облавы и Билли, после того, как тебя забрали и убили. Ну, мы так думали, — Ринальдо покачал головой и снова принялся разглядывать Корво. — Задери меня Чужой, дичь какая. Просто что-то нереальное, — он запустил пальцы себе в волосы и протяжно выдохнул. — У меня чувство, будто я с призраком разговариваю.  
  
— Ну, я как-то так себя и чувствую.  
  
— Если по-честному, то выглядишь ты хреново.  
  
— Спасибо, — Корво снова огляделся. Он хотел переговорить с одним из Смотрителей и, быть может, узнать иную точку зрения на состоявшуюся атаку. Вне всяких сомнений, Дауд уже допросил каждого из них, но любопытство Корво брало верх над логикой. — Сделай мне одолжение?  
  
— Выкладывай.  
  
— Там внизу, у дамбы ждет лодочник. Он не из наших связных, но я ему доверяю. Это он привез меня сюда.  
  
Ринальдо кивнул, мол, ясно, продолжай. Раз Корво доверял этому человеку, то и он будет.  
  
— Можешь проводить его к старым докам? Ему нужно оставить где-то свою лодку, пока он здесь, — Корво поколебался немного, но добавил: — Отведи его к Дауду. Нужно, чтобы остальные тоже поняли, что он не представляет угрозы.  
  
— Да без вопросов. Я тут все равно дела закончил. Сообщить Дауду, что ты вернулся?  
  
Корво сглотнул ком в горле.  
  
— Да, я скоро к тебе присоединюсь.  
  
— Лады, — Ринальдо напоследок стиснул плечо Корво. — Рад тебя видеть.  
  
— И я — тебя.  
  
Ринальдо растворился в воздухе, а Корво прошел вглубь склада. Смотрители обеспокоенно заерзали в его присутствии. В самом конце комнаты совсем юный Смотритель, рыжий, обсыпанный веснушками, жался в угол свей клетки. Корво присел рядом с ним на корточки. Этот явно был склонен к беседе больше прочих, тех что были гораздо старше и дисциплинированней.   
  
Корво побарабанил костяшками по прутьям: гул металла привлек внимание юнца. Он распахнул зеленые глазища, полные страха. Прямо как крыса, пойманная волкодавом.  
  
— Что... Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Я тебя не трону. Но, если до того дойдет... — ничем не прикрытая угроза тяжело повисла в воздухе. Паренек сглотнул и крепче обхватил руками свои колени.  
  
— Как тебя зовут?  
  
— Аль... Альфред, — ответил он с запинкой. — Брат Альфред.  
  
— Здесь ты не брат, — Альфред вздрогнул от резкого тона Корво. — Ты вторгся на нашу территорию, а теперь сидишь в тюрьме. Понятно?  
  
Альфред яростно закивал. Его взгляд метался по фигуре Корво.   
  
— Ты собираешься убить меня?  
  
Корво постарался смягчить свои следующие слова. Парень едва ли был старше него самого.  
  
— Тебе не причинят вреда. Если будешь сотрудничать.  
  
Напряжение отчасти отпустило плечи Альфреда, и он снова кивнул.  
  
— Расскажи мне, что ты видел во время атаки.  
  
Альфред моргнул.  
  
— Твои люди уже спрашивали нас об этом...  
  
— А теперь спрашиваю я.  
  
Альфред захлопнул рот.  
  
— Что ты видел?  
  
— Хьюм захватил Торговую палату. Долгое время все было спокойно, но потом явился ассасин и убил его. Отрубил ему руку и голову прямо в офисе. Это произошло так быстро. Я даже понять ничего не успел, а все уже закончилось.  
  
Мысли Корво обгоняли одна другую. Дауд вырезал людей Хьюма по всему кварталу. После смерти императрицы он был непреклонен в своем желании больше не убивать, сдерживал себя, пока они искали Делайлу. Наверное, это стало последней каплей, когда он вернулся и обнаружил в Радшоре захватчиков.  
  
— Когда Делайла вышла с вами на контакт?  
  
— Несколько месяцев назад.  
  
— Конкретнее.  
  
— Э-э... шесть. Полгода назад.  
  
Корво задумчиво пожевал губу.  
  
— Билли была с Делайлой, когда та пришла к вам впервые?  
  
Альфред растерялся.  
  
— А кто это?  
  
— Другая женщина. С темной кожей, в красном макинтоше.  
  
— Да. Да, они всегда были вместе. Она никогда не обращалась ни к кому напрямую, не считая ведьмы. Она сопровождала ее всякий раз, когда ведьма приходила обсудить план...  
  
— Сомкни уста немедленно, брат Альфред!  
  
Корво глянул через плечо на клетку, где держали Смотрителя Пирса. Тот яростно топорщил бороду и скалился.  
  
— Не поддавайся на угрозы и искушения их темной магией, — скомандовал Пирс. — Будь верен Запретам и ничто не сможет...  
  
Корво подошел к его клетке, схватил за воротник и дернул на себя, впечатав лбом в стальные прутья.  
  
— Еще раз вмешаешься в разговор — скормлю тебя крысам.  
  
В глазах Смотрителя горела лютая ненависть.  
  
— Чем это ты вздумал угрожать мне, еретик?! — он потер вскочившую на лбу шишку. — Не вижу здесь крыс.  
  
Корво ничего ему не ответил. Он вернулся к Альфреду и снова присел на корточки, чтобы поравняться с юным Смотрителем.  
  
— Не обращай на него внимания. Продолжай.  
  
— Я, эм... Ведьма и ее спутница приходили в резиденцию, разрабатывали свой план в архиве, — Альфред облизал пересохшие губы, нервно поглядывая в сторону Смотрителя Пирса, и продолжил: — Мне не позволяли присутствовать. Я только приносил напитки, когда Хьюм приказывал. А к ведьме я даже не подходил. Она пугала меня.  
  
— Но ты знал о плане атаки.  
  
— Только в общих чертах. Я не... Мне не приказывали вступать в саму схватку. Я лишь перевозил снаряжение и старался не путаться под ногами.  
  
— И что же было на кону?  
  
— На... чего?  
  
— Что Делайла пообещала вам в обмен на вашу помощь?  
  
— Ох. Силу, по большей части. Наверное, — Альфред замялся. — Она говорила, что если мы захватим это место для нее, то будем под защитой, когда ее планы наконец воплотятся.  
  
— Под защитой?  
  
— Да, что будем в безопасности, от нее. И что под ее правлением Аббатство получит больше влияния.  
  
— Под ее правлением на чем? Над Радшором?  
  
Альфред беспомощно пожал плечами.  
  
— Я не знаю. Правда, — заверил он, заметив, как прищурился Корво. — Это все, что я слышал. Я даже не убил никого, я просто... — он униженно потупился, — просто спрятался. Не хотел сражаться. Будь моя воля, меня бы здесь не было. Все это — одна большая ошибка.  
  
Корво легко разгадывал лжецов, но этот парнишка, пусть он и Смотритель, был с ним честен.  
  
— Это все, что ты можешь рассказать?  
  
Альфред кивнул.  
  
— Точно.  
  
— Клянусь своей жизнью.  
  
— Хм-м, — Корво поднялся на ноги. — У тебя есть семья? Кто-нибудь, кто ждет тебя? Я пойму, если ты соврешь.  
  
— Только тетушка. Живет в Винном квартале.  
  
— Ты сможешь вернуться к ней, когда придет время. За то что оказал посильную помощь.  
  
— Спасибо, — Альфред выдохнул с облегчением, привалился к решетке спиной. — Огромное вам спасибо.  
  
Корво скупо кивнул и пошел на выход.  
  
— Ты глупый мальчишка, Альфред! — выплюнул Пирс. Корво остановился. — Бесполезный и невежественный ребенок, заключивший сделку с еретиком, не знающим чести!  
  
— Не знающим чести? — Корво напряженно выпрямил спину. — Я проявил милосердие к твоему товарищу. И это не я хладнокровно зарезал шестерых добрых людей.  
  
— Добрых людей! — глумливо фыркнул Пирс. — Ничтожные безбожники, вот кто они! Мир стал лучше после того, как они сдохли.  
  
Корво со всем возможным спокойствием возвратился к клетке Смотрителя. Пирс, покрасневший от злобы, стоял, вцепившись в прутья, и всем своим видом выражал презрение.  
  
— У моего милосердия есть пределы, — Корво поднял левую руку. — И ты ошибся, Смотритель Пирс.  
  
Вспыхнула метка Чужого, и Пирс заверещал, когда взвившиеся у него из-под ног тени стали стаей крыс. Замерший на месте Альфред наблюдал за происходящим с раскрытым ртом. Призванные создания роились вокруг Пирса и, вонзая в него острые зубы, отрывали куски плоти. Смотритель продолжал кричать, пока не упал на пол клетки, где и замолк. Крысы, попискивая, изничтожили останки.  
  
— Мир стал лучше, когда ты сдох, — Корво ушел со склада, а стая растаяла тенями.  
  
***  
До Палаты он добирался скрытно. Корво нужно было добраться до офиса незамеченным, потому как его появление вызвало бы волнение среди Китобоев. Они станут задавать вопросы, проявлять беспокойство. Может, даже полезут обниматься. Корво лишь хотел увидеть Дауда, а потом проспать три дня к ряду.  
  
Он прошел мимо тренировочного зала, но там было пусто. Ни щенков, ни Рульфио. Когда он зашел внутрь, то вдруг понял, что не ждал снова увидеть эти покосившиеся стены и посыпавшийся потолок. Корво посмеялся над собой, когда поймал себя на том, что бессознательно касается вещей: тренировочных манекенов, мини-арбалетов, да вообще, любой поверхности в пределах досягаемости.  
  
— Сопливый дурак, — проворчал он и двинулся дальше.  
  
Корво остановился у самого входа в офис. Ринальдо привел с собой Сэмюэля, как он и просил. Лодочник стоял в стороне ото всех остальных. Корво отдал ему должное — мудрый был поступок, особенно учитывая, что Дауд прижимал Ринальдо к стенке, рукой стиснув его горло.  
  
— Он здесь, я клянусь... — прохрипел Ринальдо. — Я виделся с ним...  
  
Дауд зарычал.  
  
— Думаешь, это, блядь, смешно? — он выглядел все так же. Сведенные к переносице брови, на лице застыла маска отчаяния. Колени Корво предательски дрогнули.  
  
Ринальдо взбрыкнул ногами, оторвавшись от пола.  
  
— Сэр, я клянусь!..  
  
— Клянется он, говорит! Корво жив, говорит! — горько усмехнулся Рульфио. — Да ты должен на месте от стыда провалиться за подобные шутки.  
  
— Полностью согласен, — Дауд крепче сжал шею Китобоя.  
  
Сэмюэль шагнул вперед.  
  
— Эм, думаю, я могу поручиться за молодого человека...  
  
Дауд резко повернул к нему голову.  
  
— С тобой я позже разберусь, — предупредил он.  
  
Сэмюэль снова отступил.  
  
— Не знаю, что ты, блядь, затеял, Рин, — в свою очередь прорычал Рульфио, — но это не нормально. Да как ты мог прийти сюда и ...  
  
— Я говорю правду, я... — лицо Ринальдо приобрело нездоровый пурпурный оттенок. — Прошу вас, сэр...  
  
Дауд сжал пальцы еще сильнее, и Ринальдо захрипел.  
  
Корво настежь распахнул дверь.  
  
— Отпусти его.  
  
Присутствующие уставились на него во все глаза. Он с равным успехом мог войти сюда полностью голым — эффект был бы такой же, и тишина повисла бы точно такая же. Корво, конечно, не ожидал шквала эмоций, но они так смотрели на него... Будто на _призрака,_ как сказал Ринальдо.  
  
Рульфио схватился за стол, чтобы не упасть.  
  
— Корво?  
  
Дауд разжал хватку, и Ринальдо рухнул на пол.   
  
— Никто меня никогда не слушает, — пробубнил Китобой себе под нос, растирая пострадавшую шею.  
  
Рульфио пересек комнату в три длинных шага и сгреб Корво в объятия. Тот позволил себе обессиленно повиснуть у него на руках. Рульфио был теплый и пах так знакомо, что у Корво навернулись слезы. _«Сопливый дурак»_ , — мелькнула в голове знакомая ремарка, и Корво выдохнул смешок в чужое плечо.  
  
— О, самое время вспомнить о чувстве юмора, — Рульфио пытался язвить, но голос у него дрожал. — Разрази меня Чужой, я думал, что ты умер, глупый ты недоросль... — он умолк и крепче прижал к себе Корво, до боли впиваясь пальцами ему в спину.  
  
Корво зарылся лицом в куртку Рульфио, чувствуя, как рыдание сдавливает горло и теснится в груди. Он стиснул зубы. Он пережил пытки, едкие насмешки, едва не умер от голода. Не станет он плакать из-за объятий.  
  
Рульфио сжал его плечи и отстранил от себя, заглядывая Корво в лицо. Его взгляд вспыхнул злостью, когда он разглядел его синяки и ожог.  
  
— Блядь...  
  
Корво перехватил руку Рульфио за запястье, когда он потянулся прикоснуться.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
— Блядь, — повторил Рульфио и снова притянул его к себе. — Если бы мы только знали, что ты жив, мы бы... ты же знаешь, что мы бы...  
  
— Сентиментальный старик, — Корво почувствовал, как Рульфио улыбнулся. — Я в порядке.  
  
Он говорил правду. Его забрали на площадь Холджера, где он, по всем прикидкам, должен был умереть. Но он выжил, а пара ожогов, да россыпь синяков были сущим пустяком.  
  
— Пошли вон.  
  
Заслышав этот голос, Корво замер неподвижно, чисто инстинктивно. Он все гадал: дело в Узах или в самом Дауде?  
  
Рульфио отпустил его и обернулся, даже не подумав вытереть слезы.  
  
— Все вы, на выход, — повторно приказал Дауд, и тон у него был непреклонный, хоть он говорил, не повышая голоса.  
  
Ринальдо по кривой дуге обошел Дауда и проводил лодочника до дверей. Сэмюэль уверенно кивнул Корво, будто давая знать, что за него не нужно переживать, к тому же, он был в надежных руках. Рульфио медлил и, прежде чем последовать за остальными, крепко пожал руку Корво.  
  
Корво знал, что его приказ не касался.  
  
Так что, он остался на месте. Стены давили, доводили почти до паники, что было странно для такой просторной комнаты, в которой осталось всего два человека. Они простояли так еще пару секунд; их разделяло порядка двадцати паркетных досок. Корво каждую сосчитал, пока, наконец, не поднял взгляд на Дауда: тот был сам на себя не похож. Чувство реальности начало уплывать в неизвестном направлении. В последний раз, когда они виделись, они разругались. А Корво вполне справедливо считали мертвым.  
  
Корво так и не понял, кто из них первым двинулся навстречу, но он вдруг оказался в объятиях Дауда: тот пах дымом, железом и порохом, и по-медвежьи обхватил его исхудавшую фигуру. И Корво понял, что по нему скучали, что им дорожили. Понял, что он в безопасности, и больше не смог сдерживаться, - рубашка на плече Дауда потемнела от слез.   
  
— Прости меня, — хриплый голос скользнул по обожженной коже. — Мне жаль, — Корво прижался теснее, а Дауд гладил его волосам. С глухим отчаянием, пытался успокоить: — Я так виноват.  
  
Корво порадовался, что Дауд отпустил всех остальных. Да, это было эгоистично, но этот момент принадлежал только им. Как тогда, в ночь после убийства Джессамины. И никто не лишит их его.  
  
Обнимая Дауда за плечи, Корво взглянул на свою левую руку. Он прекрасно помнил, что скрывалось под перчаткой, но он лишь закрыл глаза и прижался к виску Дауда. Это могло подождать. Да самому Чужому пришлось бы подождать, пока длилось их с Даудом воссоединение.   
  
***  
— Жадный ублюдок, — пожурил его Квинн. — Ты жуй хотя бы, не то подавишься.  
  
— Сам ты подавишься, — заворчал Корво, остервенело отрывая зубами кусок хлеба.  
  
Квинн покачал головой.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что скучал по тебе, засранец.  
  
— Тот еще, — согласился Рульфио. — Но ты лучше помолчи и дай ему поесть.  
  
Хобсон приготовил столько еды, словно собирался накормить целый взвод, после чего Рульфио притащил на кухню Корво, не устоявшего под натиском обеспокоенного наставника. Был уже поздний вечер, и кухня освещалась всего несколькими светильниками, создававшими домашнюю, уютную атмосферу, разительно отличавшуюся от мрачных и холодных коридоров Офиса Верховного Смотрителя.  
  
Сэмюэль присоединился к ним, как и Квинн, недавно вернувшийся с задания. Увидев Корво, Китобой на радостях сломал тому нос, а после отказывался отпускать из крепких объятий добрых десять минут. Корво наморщил нос и скривился от боли: все-таки действительно сломан. Он сердито посмотрел на Квинна, сидевшего напротив него.  
  
На стол перед ним опустилась кружка с кофе, а Дауд, появившийся следом, сел на стол и поставил ноги на ближайший стул; с самого утра он старался не выпускать Корво из поля зрения. Дауд взял с тарелки булку, до которой Корво еще не успел добраться. По нему было заметно, что в последнюю неделю он тоже практически не ел.  
  
Корво отхлебнул кофе. Черный, никогда ему не нравился, но он выпил весь.  
  
— Вы правда привезли его сюда от самой площади Холджера? — Квинн допрашивал Сэмюэля. — Вам пришлось плыть так далеко.  
  
— Это совершенно не составило мне труда, - ответил Сэмюэль. — К тому же, вы оказались весьма гостеприимными. Для убийц... То есть, я хотел сказать... — лодочник смущенно умолк.  
  
Квинн широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Все в порядке. Мы ведь и правда убийцы. И это меньшее, чем мы можем вам отплатить, — добавил он, кивая на Корво. — Он та еще заноза, но мы любим его.  
  
— Говори за себя, — пробубнил себе под нос Рульфио, и Корво пнул его в голень под столом.  
  
— Можете оставаться здесь так долго, сколько сочтете нужным, — обратился Дауд к Сэмюэлю.  
  
— Ох, спасибо, сэр. Если только это вас не обременит.  
  
— Ничуть, — подал голос Корво. За короткое время их знакомства он успел привязаться к лодочнику. Не каждый день в Дануолле можно встретить настолько бескорыстного человека.  
  
— И все же, чем вы занимаетесь? — спросил Квинн. — Позволю себе предположить, что вы работаете не под началом регента.  
  
— В основном, грузоперевозками, — ответил Сэмюэль. — Знаю пару сборщиков утиля то тут, то там, у кого дела пошли в гору после распространения чумы. Чудовищный повод для того, чтобы нажиться, но спрос на черном рынке возрос, тут сомнений нет, — объяснил он. — Я перевожу по реке их товар, когда они хотят продать что-то, либо доставить. Прошлой ночью я оказался у площади Холджера по чистой случайности.  
  
Корво почувствовал, как вновь зачесалась метка. Он не обратил на зуд внимания и опустил руку под стол, к себе на колено. Это движение не укрылось от внимания Дауда.  
  
— Так вы самый настоящий враг государства, — восхитился Квинн. — Вы отлично впишитесь.  
  
Сэмюэль скромно улыбнулся и продолжил беседу с Квинном. Корво отключился на мгновение; Дауд удержал его за плечо, когда он почти свалился со стула.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Устал, — пояснил Корво. Он постучал пальцем по коленке. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Желательно, наедине.  
  
Дауд не стал задавать уточняющих вопросов.   
  
— Рульфио, Квинн, покажите нашему гостю место, где он может отдохнуть, — отдал он приказ, кивнув на Сэмюэля. Он слез со стола, проследил за тем, чтобы Корво не свалился окончательно, когда поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Мы называем ее «королевскими апартаментами», — сказал Квинн Сэмюэлю. — Потому, что это единственная комната, которая не разваливается на части.  
  
— Только ты ее так называешь, Квинн, — вздохнул Рульфио. — Твое чувство юмора ужасает.  
  
Перебраниваясь через голову лодочника, они ушли с кухни.  
  
— Идем в офис, — Дауд сопроводил Корво до двери, и они пошли вниз по коридору. — Я велел всем оставить дела до завтра.  
  
— Но что, если кто-то найдет Страйд?  
  
— Значит, я узнаю об этом утром, — Дауд взял его за локоть, когда он споткнулся.  
  
Корво раздраженно зарычал.  
  
— Удивлен, что ты вообще в состоянии ходить, — заметил Дауд, придерживая для него дверь офиса. — Следовало бы отправить тебя отдыхать в приказном порядке.  
  
Корво промычал что-то и прислонился к столу, мелочно радуясь, что тот оказался надежной опорой.  
  
Дауд встал напротив него, у шкафчиков, и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Если ты хочешь обсудить то, каким дураком я был, то спешу заверить, что подобную беседу я провел с собой сам и не раз.  
  
Корво потупил взгляд и вдруг понял, что улыбается.  
  
— Я уже высказался по этому поводу и сказал тебе идти в задницу.  
  
— Кажется, точной фразой было «Да пошел ты на хер», — уточнил Дауд.  
  
Корво открыл было рот, но Дауд жестом остановил его.  
  
— Если ты надумал за это извиняться, то я тебе запрещаю. Я заслуживаю и худшего, — его взгляд скользнул по челюсти Корво. — На твоем месте должен был быть я.  
  
— Я рад, что этого не произошло.  
  
— Корво...  
  
— Я рад, что этого не произошло.  
  
— Вот же упрямый, — проворчал Дауд. — Я не заслуживаю твоей преданности. — Он сглотнул ком в горле. - Рульфио рассказал мне кое-что о Праздниках Фуги.  
  
Корво стиснул пальцами столешницу.  
  
— Он что...  
  
— Он думал, что ты мертв, — вступился за Рульфио Дауд. — Все мы так думали.  
  
— Это не его дело. У него не было права...  
  
Дауд подошел к нему и спокойно положил руки ему на плечи, и Корво умолк. Только посмотрел на него с вызовом, готовясь объяснять, как именно будет отрывать от Рульфио по кусочку и в какой последовательности.  
  
— О чем ты хотел поговорить?  
  
Дауд был близко. Слишком близко, чтобы мысли Корво быстро выстроились в нужном порядке.  
  
— О том, как я сбежал с площади Холджера.  
  
Дауд кивнул, убрал руки, но отходить не стал. Корво и сам был высоким, но на таком скромном расстоянии Дауд возвышался над ним. Корво стянул перчатку с левой руки.  
  
Минуло несколько мгновений, тяжелых от опасений Корво. А потом под его пальцы скользнула ладонь, и Дауд потянул его руку к себе, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Он дышал тихо, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Дауд тоже был без перчаток, и Корво чувствовал, какой теплой и шершавой была его ладонь.  
  
Дауд обвел метку кончиками пальцев. Жест получился злой, какой-то раздосадованный. Обеспокоенный. Ревнивый. Корво не мог определиться, какой именно.  
  
— Что он сказал тебе?  
  
Корво изучал выражение его лица: серьезное, взгляд сосредоточен на его руке.  
  
— Думаю, что то же самое, что он когда-то впервые сказал тебе. И Делайле.  
  
Дауд шумно выдохнул.  
  
— Ублюдок.  
  
— Я был бы мертв, если бы он не пришел.  
  
Ответом стало глухое ворчание.  
  
— За это я ему благодарен, — он покачал головой, отпуская руку Корво. — Хотя, удивляться причин, в общем, и нет. Это был лишь вопрос времени, когда он явится к тебе.  
  
Корво выгнул бровь.  
  
— Ты ожидал такого исхода?  
  
— Такие, как ты, привлекают его внимание. Глупо было бы не ожидать такого.  
  
— Такие, — Корво понизил голос, — интересные? Кажется, так он говорил.  
  
— Вот уж действительно, интересные, — с горечью сказал Дауд. — Я всегда ненавидел, как звучит это слова в его исполнении.  
  
— _«Интересно»_ , — передразнил Корво интонации Чужого.  
  
Дауд тихо засмеялся, Корво улыбнулся и сам. Он так скучал по этой легкости в их разговорах и сейчас наслаждался ею, представляя, будто никого, кроме них тут больше нет.  
  
— Я скучал по этому.  
  
Сперва Корво подумал, что это он сболтнул свои мысли, но это оказалось не так.  
  
— Больше, чем следовало, — мягко продолжил Дауд.  
  
Они стояли так близко, что Корво решился рискнуть — уложил голову Дауду на плечо, осторожно, на самом деле едва касаясь. Дауд накрыл его правую руку, так и лежавшую на столе, своей ладонью, огладил большим пальцем костяшки. Корво позволил себе закрыть глаза. Кто знает, может быть, он умер там, на площади Холджера. Пусть и так, — с таким посмертием его это мало волновало.  
  
Дауд коснулся его щеки, накрыл ладонью острую линию челюсти. Корво чувствовал, как теплое дыхание Дауда шевелило его волосы.  
  
— Гораздо больше, чем следовало, — «б» была так похожа на поцелуй в макушку, что Корво захотелось еще.  
  
Он толкнул Дауда носом под подбородок, а тот прижался губами к его лбу...  
  
Кто-то распахнул двери.  
  
— Сэр.  
  
Корво открыл глаза, чувствуя щекой глухое ворчание Дауда.  
  
— Я еще раз осмотрелся у Башни и... — Томас замер посреди офиса. — Бездна... Корво?  
  
Корво старался просверлить его взглядом.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть, Томас.  
  
— Разрази меня Чужой, ты жив?  
  
Дауд сердито раздул ноздри.  
  
— В чем дело, Томас?  
  
Тот лишь моргнул пару раз, ошалело таращась на Корво.  
  
— Томас! — прикрикнул на него Дауд.  
  
Китобой тряхнул головой и убрал руки за спину, разом приобретая официальный вид.  
  
— Я нашел Лиззи Страйд, сэр. Но одолжить у нее корабль будет проблематично. Она в Колдридже.  
  
Корво поднял голову с плеча Дауда. Кажется, ночь обещала быть долгой.


	4. Смотритель Дауд

Верховный Оружейник* Бартоломью был тот еще мудак, но Хамфри никогда бы не произнес этого вслух. Новая работа ему тоже была не по душе.  
  
Он направлялся в Колдридж, чтобы допросить заключенную там ведьму. Бартоломью хотел получить больше информации об инциденте, чтобы расширить знания Аббатства о колдовстве, и это стало первым заданием Хамфри, как его помощника. Он уже собирался взойти на лодку, когда в шею вонзилось что-то острое, а тело вдруг обмякло.  
  
Очнулся он уже в клетке. Он действительно ненавидел свою новую работу.  
  
Он сосредоточил мутный взгляд на вывеске на стене. «Жироварня Гривза». Хамфри казалось, что все вокруг плывет, но когда перед глазами прояснилось, то он понял, что это не мир кружится. Проблема была в клетке — она раскачивалась. Он взглянул вниз сквозь прутья и почувствовал, как желудок метнулся к горлу: клетка висела слишком высоко, вызывая тошнотворный страх. Место гипотетического падения подсвечивалось пролитой где-то там внизу ворванью, и от такого зрелища кровь стыла в жилах.  
  
Хамфри испуганно вздрогнул, осознав, что совсем рядом с ним кто-то есть. В тусклом свете на фоне широкого дверного проема он разглядел четыре силуэта. Когда его глаза привыкли к освещению, то он увидел, что они одеты в рабочие костюмы китобоев.   
  
Китобои. Начальник Хамфри часто упоминал эту банду, а еще чаще стал заговаривать о них с тех пор, как несколько ночей назад Кэмбелл таинственным образом был клеймен еретиком.  
  
Хамфри сглотнул.  
  
— Похоже, наша принцесса наконец-то проснулась, — нарочито растягивая слова, заметил Китобой, до этого подпиравший стену.  
  
— Ты всадил в него слишком большую дозу, Ардан. Он должен был очнуться еще час назад, — ответил ему второй, темноволосый.  
  
— Ну, блядь, прости, Аттано. Ты кто, натурфизик, что ли?  
  
— Философ.  
  
— Ну тебя на хрен.  
  
— А ну, успокоились оба, — третий Китобой отличался красным цветом своего макинтоша; первые двое немедленно утихли. Этот же подошел ближе, так, что не составило труда разглядеть его шрам и серые глаза. — Твое имя.  
  
— Хамфри.  
  
Их лидер оглянулся через плечо на темноволосого Китобоя, усевшегося на спинку стула.  
  
— Не этот ли тебя допрашивал?  
  
Китобой посмотрел на Хамфри внимательнее. У него был острый, пронизывающий взгляд. Челюсть с одной стороны покрывали ожоги.  
  
— Не он.  
  
Лидер, вроде, остался доволен ответом.  
  
— Хамфри. Ты был вызван в Колдридж, верно?  
  
Он замялся. Сказать правду? Солгать? Как ни крути, Бартоломью будет в бешенстве.  
  
— Верно. Я планировал отправиться туда завтра вечером.  
  
— Тогда почему ты едва не уплыл туда сегодня?  
  
— Верховный Оружейник Бартоломью хотел, чтобы я отбыл пораньше.  
  
Лидер Китобоев хмыкнул и обернулся к своим спутникам.  
  
— Что думаете?  
  
Последний Китобой из присутствующих, блондин, приосанился и, убрав руки за спину, сказал:  
— Я считаю, что стоит дождаться запланированного на завтра времени, а до того поискать достойную маскировку.  
  
— И проверить подлинность письма, — предложил темноволосый Китобой.  
  
Их лидер достал из кармана сложенный лист бумаги. Хамфри замер под его серьезным взглядом.  
  
— Это письмо. Что оно дает?  
  
Хамфри изумленно уставился на письмо. Когда он проверял его в последний раз, оно было в кармане его мундира.  
  
— Бартоломью... Верховный Оружейник дал мне его. Это официальный вызов от стражи Колдриджа. Оно дает... дало бы мне, — исправился он, сомневаясь, а доберется ли он вообще до Колдридж, — право свободно перемещаться по тюрьме в пределах между входом и комнатой для допросов.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
Хамфри кивнул.  
  
— Ты бывал там раньше?  
  
Смотритель отрицательно мотнул головой.  
  
— Значит, стражники тебя не узнают?  
  
— Нет, — Хамфри облизал губы и решил, что раз он уже по уши в дерьме, то хуже не станет, если он расскажет чуть больше, чем требовалось: — Нам не позволено снимать маски на публике, так что они бы все равно не узнали, как я выгляжу.  
  
— Похоже, мы взяли правильного парня! — восторженно потер руки Китобой, что заговорил самым первым. — Замечательно! А теперь давайте вырубим его снова.  
  
Хамфри отпрянул назад, клетка закачалась сильнее, но их лидер остановил излишне инициативного Китобоя, не дав ему приблизиться к пленнику.   
  
— Оставь его, Ардан. Он не представляет для нас угрозы.  
  
Названный Арданом принял разочарованный вид и нехотя вернулся на свое место.  
  
— Томас, отведи его на склад. Только запри его этажом ниже, чем остальных, - приказал лидер. — Посадим его к ним, когда вытащим Страйд.  
  
Хамфри вытаращил глаза. Брат Бертрам предупреждал его об этой заключенной, Элизабет Страйд. Рассказал, что трое стражников остались без нескольких пальцев, когда проходили мимо ее камеры.  
  
Светловолосый Китобой — Томас — отворил дверь клетки и связал ему руки. Хамфри даже не думал о возможности побега. Бег не был его коньком. Он попытался взглянуть на свое затруднительное положение с другой стороны: как минимум, ему не придется завтра прибираться в кабинете Бартоломью.  
  
— И еще кое-что.  
  
Хамфри и сопровождавший его Китобой обернулись. Лидер выглядел немного озадаченным.  
  
— Вы держите волкодавов. Как именно вы их дрессируете?  
  
***  
Ограниченные знания Смотрителя Хамфри принесли мало пользы: волкодавы все еще отказывались подчиняться. Их было всего четверо, но и этого количества хватило, чтобы провести Дауда дорогой от раздражения до ярости. Корво предположил, что Дауд не ладил с этими тварями, потому что сам был слишком похож на них. Вечный оскал и дурной нрав — поразительное сходство.  
  
— Что, прямо так и думаешь? — недовольно поинтересовался Дауд, когда Корво озвучил свои мысли.  
  
— Да, — просто ответил Корво. — Стой смирно, — велел он, затягивая на его шее смотрительский воротничок.  
  
Дауд не прекратил ерзать, пока Корво помогал: ему было явно некомфортно в этом наряде.  
  
— Мне это кажется неправильным.  
  
— Выглядит как-то так же, — Корво на него не смотрел, но почувствовал, как он нахмурился. — Смотритель Дауд.  
  
— Не начинай, — проворчал он. — Это была идея Томаса.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Я говорил ему, что затея глупая.  
  
— И это знаю.  
  
Дауд задумался.  
  
— Что, действительно все так плохо?  
  
— Я не говорил, что плохо, — уточнил Корво, поправляя воротничок. — Я сказал, что неправильно.  
  
Прежде, чем Дауд успел сказать хоть слово, двери офиса с грохотом распахнулись, и самый крупный из переживших облаву волкодавов помчался прямо на Корво. Дауд ругнулся, а Корво опустился на колени, приветствуя эту громадину. Псина врезалась в него, повизгивая от восторга. Корво улыбался и почесывал одолеваемое неуемной энергией животное.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что позволил их оставить, — сетовал Дауд. — Неконтролируемые блохастые твари.  
  
— Ты о людях сейчас или о псах?  
  
Дауд ничего не ответил, только вздохнул. Вскоре в офис вбежал Андрей и свистнул, подзывая волкодава. Псина тыкалась носом в Корво и осталась безразлична к зову.  
  
— Простите, сэр, не смог удержать его, — извинился Андрей, хватая пса за холку, но тот ощерился. — Гребаные волкодавы. Ну же, мы должны закончить с твоим осмотром.  
  
Он, Акила и Монтгомери проверяли здоровье животных в лазарете. Обследование заняло больше времени, чем они предполагали, потому что волкодавы повадились сбегать и бродить по Палате. Их трудно было найти, несмотря на их внушительные размеры; они начали нравиться Корво.  
  
— Иди давай, — он подтолкнул зверюгу в спину, прямо в руки Андрея, и та пошла за ним уже не огрызаясь. Парень вывел пса из офиса.  
  
— Если у нас случится дефицит продовольствия, то я, пожалуй, попрошу Хобсона приготовить из них рагу.  
  
— Не попросишь, им уже дали имена.  
  
Дауд провел рукой по лицу.  
  
— Чужой, дай мне терпения не убить этих придурков.  
  
Корво осмотрел мундир Дауда. Пришлось постараться, чтобы найти подходящий по размеру, однако, благодаря пленным Смотрителям, у них был обширный выбор. Но подобранный мундир все равно был немного тесноват в плечах.  
  
— Саблю взял?  
  
Дауд махнул рукой в сторону стола, на котором лежало оружие.  
  
— Маску?  
  
Дауд сощурился.  
  
— Ты волнуешься.  
  
— Я обстоятельно подхожу к делу, — Корво нахмурился и подошел поближе, в третий раз поправляя воротничок. — Не знаю, как он должен выглядеть. Есть ли какое-то правило?  
  
— Не думаю, что это важно.  
  
— А вот зря. Они заметят, если что-то будет не так...  
  
Дауд мягко поймал его руки за запястья, останавливая мельтешение.  
  
— Ты слишком волнуешься.  
  
Корво отвел взгляд.  
  
— Все равно я иду с тобой, — сказал он непреклонно, — так что, это не имеет особого значения.  
  
Дауд вздохнул.  
  
— Корво...  
  
— Я иду.  
  
— Какой же ты упрямый, — Дауд отпустил его руки и повернулся, чтобы посмотреться в зеркало, прислоненное к стене. — Я разрабатывал этот план с тобой и Томасом, учтены все нюансы. У нас есть письмо: отдадим его стражникам на входе — и мы внутри, — он расправил подвернутый Корво воротничок. — Тебе нет необходимости идти. К тому же, ты еще не до конца поправился.  
  
Корво уселся на стол.  
  
— Монт сказал, что я уже в полном порядке, — он подвигал челюстью. Ожоги зажили быстро, спасибо эликсиру, Узам Дауда и его новой метке. Но раны до сих пор тянуло, да и боль периодически еще прорезалась.  
  
Дауд посмотрел на него через отражение в зеркале.  
  
— А если я запрещу тебе идти?  
  
— Я все равно пойду.  
  
— Разумеется. Глупый вопрос.  
  
Корво согласно промычал. Он взял со стола письмо Смотрителя Хамфри, то самое, что гарантировало Дауду беспрепятственный проход от тюремных ворот до допросной. Но даже близко не до камеры Страйд.  
  
— Могу я быть откровенным?  
  
— Ты и так всегда откровенен. Чудовищно.  
  
— Тебе не достает навыка скрытности.  
  
— Жестокие слова, — поник Дауд, но сделал жест продолжать.  
  
— А у меня он есть, — Корво задумался, выстраивая в уме следующую фразу. Она должна была прозвучать идеально, чтобы сломить последние ростки сомнения Дауда. — Рядом с эшафотом в стене есть пролом. Я могу зайти через него, пробраться через тюремный двор и встретиться с тобой в допросной. А ты отвлечешь стражу на входе, пока я заберусь внутрь.  
  
Пока он говорил, Дауд подошел ближе, встал рядом и, склонившись над столом, вперился в Корво раздраженным взглядом.  
  
— А ты, я смотрю, все продумал.  
  
— Это сработает.  
  
— Что я тебе должен сказать, чтобы ты оставил эту затею?  
  
— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я шел с тобой? — Корво чувствовал себя подавленным и самую малость оскорбленным. — Я справлюсь.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты справишься. Еще как справишься, — сердито цыкнул Дауд; он закрыл глаза и расслабил плечи, возвращая себе самообладание. — Для самого проницательного человека, что я знаю, ты порой впадаешь в потрясающее тупоумие. Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова пострадал. Особенно из-за того, что приглядывал за мной.  
  
Корво опустил взгляд.  
  
— Это что, замечание по поводу того, как я провожу Праздники?  
  
— Нет. Честно говоря, я польщен.  
  
Корво заерзал, пододвигаясь ближе к Дауду.  
  
— В следующий Праздник ты должен пойти со мной, — сказал Дауд, немного погодя. — Так ты сможешь и отдохнуть, и удостовериться, что я нигде не убился.  
  
Корво подозревал, что его дразнят, но вспыхнул при одной только мысли присоединиться к Дауду на Празднике Фуги, от радости даже больше, чем от смущения.  
  
— Из меня не выйдет достойной компании.  
  
— Не согласен, — Дауд встал прямо перед ним и осторожно поймал за подбородок, разглядывая его челюсть. После возвращения Корво такие прикосновения стали привычными. — Болит?  
  
Обожженная кожа резко разнылась, стоило только открыть рот:  
— Все нормально.  
  
— Сделаю вид, что поверил, — хмыкнул Дауд, но пальцы не убрал. — Что произошло с тем, кто сделал это с тобой?  
  
— Я с ним разобрался.  
  
— Он получил сполна?  
  
— Он получил достаточно, — Корво колебался, думая, стоит ли давить. Очень уж хотелось. Он млел от внимания. — Если я назову тебе его имя, ты убьешь его?  
  
— Да, — Дауд, в отличие от него, не колебался. Ответ был твердым.  
  
— Медленно?  
  
— Пока не взмолится о смерти.  
  
У Дауда глаза светились таким мрачным властным огоньком, что у Корво закружилась голова. Он поежился.  
  
— Я не скажу тебе его имя.  
  
— Даже если я тебе прикажу?  
  
Корво ничего не ответил; напускная скромность давалась ему все лучше. Его молчание произвело на Дауда интересный эффект: в чертах его лица проступила злость на собственное бессилие, и что-то еще более отчаянное. Они начали эту игру несколько дней назад, и Корво упивался этой новой пьянящей атмосферой между ними.  
  
— Его имя, Корво.  
  
Корво снова промолчал.  
  
— Его имя.  
  
— Простите, Смотритель Дауд, — хитро прищурился Корво. — Но я не стану подчиняться приказам культиста.  
  
Дауд выгнул бровь, и Корво понял, что его слова подействовали как надо. Дауд скинул смотрительский мундир и повесил на спинку стула. Он стянул перчатки и оставил их на столе. Его руки замерли на воротничке; он опустил глаза, пытаясь разглядеть его.  
  
— Не будешь ли ты так любезен?  
  
У Корво внутри дрогнуло радостное возбуждение, и он слез со стола, сокращая дистанцию между ними. Он медленно развязывал воротничок, задевая пальцами шею. Их разделяло не больше дюйма. Корво чувствовал, как теплое дыхание ерошит ему волосы. Так же медленно он стянул полоску ткани, обнажая горло Дауда.   
  
Дауд поймал его руку, вместе с воротничком, и прижал к своей груди.  
  
— Назови имя.  
  
Голова приятно кружилась, но настойчивость Дауда вернула Корво к реальности.  
  
— Есть более важные люди, которых тебе нужно найти. Не трать свое время на одного Смотрителя.  
  
— Я буду тратить свое время на все, что сочту необходимым...  
  
— Дауд, — Корво накрыл свободной рукой его щеку, ужасаясь собственной наглости. В какой-то момент он был уверен, что Дауд огрызнется на него, оскалится, как волкодав — на Андрея. — Он свое получил. Забудь о нем.  
  
Дауд фыркнул недовольно. И впрямь, совсем, как волкодав.  
  
— Ну раз ты так считаешь.  
  
— И этот человек говорит мне, что это я упрямый.  
  
— Конечно, упрямый, — Дауд отпустил его руку и потянулся поправить Корво волосы, убранные за левое ухо. — Больше шести футов чистого упрямства, которые были прямо перед моим носом последние десять лет, а я и не замечал, — голос опустился почти до шепота. — Какой же я дурак.  
  
— В твою защиту скажу, — Корво гордился тем, что совладал с дрожью в голосе, — что я хорош в скрытности.  
  
— Поверь мне, твое отсутствие было заметно.  
  
Корво уперся лбом в плечо Дауда, чувствуя, как собственное сердцебиение отдается где-то в ушах.  
  
— И кто заметил? Ты?  
  
— Да, — он поцеловал Корво в висок, потом в угол глаза, спустился к щеке. — Это было заметно куда больше, чем должно было.  
  
Корво улыбнулся, разговор напомнил ему тот, который состоялся у них по его возвращении в Радшор, до того, как их прервал Томас.  
  
— Гораздо больше?  
  
Дауд выдохнул смешок ему в губы.  
  
— Гораздо.  
  
Корво прижался к нему, целуя сперва осторожно, но уверенности прибавилось, когда Дауд ответил ему. Корво не смог не сравнить этот поцелуй с поцелуем Роланда. Тот был сладким и внезапным, и, как ни прискорбно, не нашел отклика у Корво. Но этот был совершенно на него не похож. Дауд был на вкус, как дым, и все прикусывал его за нижнюю губу.  
  
— Если Томас сейчас снова войдет... — попытался сказать Корво, не отрываясь от Дауда.  
  
— То я убью его, — он вряд ли говорил всерьез, но что-то в его голосе внушало сомнение.  
  
По языку, едва касаясь, скользнул язык Дауда, и Корво наклонил голову, позволяя углубить поцелуй. Он зарылся пальцами в чужие волосы, приводя их в полный беспорядок, готов был уже встать на цыпочки, лишь бы прижаться еще теснее. Дауд крепко держал его, впиваясь пальцами в бедра.  
  
Горячим ртом Дауд спускался вниз по шее Корво, вылизывал его кожу, слегка задевая зубами. Сам же Корво потянулся вперед, выцеловывая путь по челюсти до уха Дауда, и, зажав мягкую мочку между зубами, потянул на себя. В ответ Дауд укусил его в основание шеи, втягивая кожу в рот так, что у Корво помутилось перед глазами.  
  
— Блядь, — ругательство бесконтрольно соскочило с языка, и он едва узнал собственный голос: слишком хриплый и низкий, чтобы быть его.  
  
Дауд разжал зубы, и Корво тут же почувствовал, как на укушенном месте наливается синяк. Ему хотелось получить их еще больше, хотелось иметь возможность несколько следующих дней надавливать на них, вспоминая эти мгновения. От последовавшего поцелуя у Корво застучало в ушах. Он настолько потерялся в ласке, что практически упустил из вида момент, когда Дауд запустил руки ему под рубашку и стал поглаживать напряженные бока.  
Обстановка офиса внезапно обрела былую четкость. Корво схватил Дауда за руки, останавливая.  
  
— Постой, — заполошно выпалил он, стараясь выровнять дыхание.  
  
И запаниковал, когда Дауд посерьезнел и начал отступать.  
  
— Прости. Если я не правильно тебя понял...  
  
— Ты понял правильно, — Корво утянул его в очередной жадный поцелуй, смакуя его на случай, если он окажется последним, а потом мягко отстранил Дауда. — По отношению к тебе будет не честно продолжать, пока ты не узнаешь.  
  
Дауд так и не убрал рук с талии Корво, бездумно поглаживая кожу под рубашкой. Но он с искренним беспокойством смотрел ему в глаза.  
  
— Пока я не узнаю что?  
  
— Мне не приходилось делать этого прежде.  
  
Выражение лица Дауда стало понимающим.  
  
— С мужчиной? — он прижался губами к его лбу. — Корво, тут нет причин для беспокойства...  
  
— Ни с кем.  
  
В наступившей тишине Корво отвел взгляд, уступая неизвестно откуда взявшемуся удушливому стыду. Раньше ему никогда не было за это стыдно, он не находил причин для этого. Но вот он оказался тут, убедился, что его чувства взаимны, и он хотел бы сделать Дауда счастливым, но не знал — как...  
  
Дауд тронул его за подбородок, побуждая поднять голову, но Корво так и не решился посмотреть ему в глаза. Губы предательски задрожали.  
  
— Прости, — с трудом выговорил он.  
  
— Корво. Не смей извиняться, — они соприкоснулись носами. Дауд поцеловал его в угол рта. — Если ты уверен, что хочешь продолжать, то можешь довериться мне. Это ничего не поменяет.  
  
Напряжение схлынуло. _«Я десять лет как уверен»_ , подумал он, а вслух сказал:  
— Если только ты все еще хочешь меня, после того, как узнал.  
  
— Я хотел тебя еще до того, как сумел осознать свое желание.  
  
Корво был рад, что Дауд достаточно силен, чтобы удержать его на ногах; колени подвели и подогнулись.  
  
Дауд поцеловал его еще раз, и Корво почувствовал, как у него в груди отдается чужой смех.  
  
— Чужой меня побери, и ты еще обвиняешь Рульфио в излишней драматичности. Ты же еще хуже, чем он.  
  
Корво куснул его за нижнюю губу, заставляя умолкнуть, а потом взял за руку. Он утянул Дауда мимо книжных шкафов, к лестнице. Нервозность зашкаливала, кололась иголочками, по большей части от прикосновения Дауда, частично — от мандража перед предстоящим. _«Можешь довериться мне»_. Корво и так знал, но эти слова его успокоили. В спальню он поднимался, перепрыгивая через ступеньку.  
  
***  
— Мне надо выпить, — Рульфио принес с собой две бутылки гристольского сидра из их тайника у печной трубы и сел рядом с Томасом на край крыши. — Так они поэтому так странно себя вели последние несколько дней?  
  
Томас кивнул.  
  
Рульфио сделал длинный глоток из своей бутылки.  
  
— Уверен?  
  
— Ты их не видел той ночью, Рульф, — Китобой покачал головой. — Кажется, я вошел не вовремя.  
  
— Ну, если они стояли настолько близко друг к другу, как ты сказал, то да. Мог бы подождать полчасика, прежде чем заходить.  
  
— Я должен был доложить, что нашел Страйд. Это было важно, — упирался Томас.  
  
Рульфио подумал о Корво. Бедный парень. Десять лет мучился, чтобы быть прерванным в самый ответственный момент.  
  
— Ну, хотя бы сейчас они одни. Я видел, как Корво шел в офис с час назад. Кажется, он нес с собой мундир Смотрителя.  
  
— Вероятно, лучше их не беспокоить, — сказал Томас. — Дать им немного пространства, чтобы разобрались, что там между ними происходит. Здорово, что Корво вернулся. Дауд был сам не свой после облавы Смотрителей, так что, очевидно, он тоже рад его возвращению, — Томас затих, вспоминая тот знаменательный вечер. — Хотя, самая первая ночь была какой-то странной.  
  
Рульфио выгнул бровь.  
  
— К каком смысле странной? Там что-то еще происходило, когда ты ввалился?  
  
— Я не вваливался, — обреченно вздохнул Томас. — Я вошел, тихо и спокойно, просто не вовремя. А потом они без остановки трахали друг друга глазами, пока мы планировали, как пробраться в Колдридж.  
  
У Рульфио даже сидр пошел носом. Не часто от Томаса можно было услышать такой похабный комментарий.  
  
— И ты остался?  
  
— Ну, да, — ответил Томас, сведя брови к переносице. — А что я мог сделать? Мы же план составляли.  
  
— Ах, Томас. Дорогой мой дурень.  
  
— Что? Мне больше ничего не оставалось. Мы...  
  
— План составляли, да, ты уже говорил.  
  
— Так что я должен был сделать?  
  
— Уйти, — сердито ответил Рульфио. — Забери тебя Чужой, Томас! Если двое людей жрут друг друга глазами с разных концов комнаты, то, следуя здравому смыслу, надо оставить их наедине.  
  
Томас сморгнул:  
— Ох.  
  
Рульфио гулко рассмеялся в горлышко бутылки.  
  
— Думаешь, Дауд злится на меня?  
  
— А как он вел себя вчера, когда вы ходили допрашивать Смотрителя?  
  
— Не знаю. Как всегда, наверное. Тихий был. Тише, чем обычно. Немного напряженный, — Томас замялся. — Он злится на меня, да?  
  
— Томас, леди и джентльмены! Лучший кайфолом во всем Дануолле!  
  
Томас скорчил гримасу и ополовинил свою бутылку. Между ними установилась задумчивая тишина; Рульфио и дальше потягивал сидр, а Томас будто бы пытался высчитать тот самый момент, когда должен был покинуть офис.  
  
— Придурок.  
  
— Ой, заткнись.  
  
Прикончив бутылку, Рульфио утвердился в решении приказать остальным Китобоям и близко не соваться сегодня в офис, и приврать, что приказ исходил от Дауда, если вдруг кто надумал бы огрызаться.  
  
— Этот сопляк мне должен, — проворчал он себе под нос, и снова толкнул плечом Томаса, привлекая его внимание: — Тебе бы найти Джордана и Галию, прервать то, чем они там занимаются. Посмотрим, не прицепится ли к тебе твой новый титул. Лучший кайфолом во...  
  
Томас стукнул его по голове бутылкой из-под сидра, и Рульфио решил, что насмешка не стоила уже наливавшейся шишки.  
  
***  
Всего три раза в своей жизни Корво вдруг оказывался где-то, не помня при этом, когда и как он туда попал. Впервые такое случилось на корабле, в тот день, когда умерла его сестра. Во второй раз — когда очнулся в допросной на площади Холджера. А в третий раз он нашел себя разметавшимся на кровати Дауда с опухшими от поцелуев губами, с растрепанными волосами, пока чужой язык скользил по его члену.  
  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Корво, пытаясь вскинуться, толкнуться глубже. Но Дауд удерживал его бедра, вжимая в матрас, обводя языком выступающую вену на члене.  
  
— Блядь, Дауд...  
  
Он взглянул на Корво, явно наслаждаясь его мучениями.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Твой рот, ну же, — подгонял его Корво, но сорвался на стон, когда чужой язык выписал очередной круг. Корво вцепился в волосы Дауда, тянул за них и пропускал между пальцами, но не толкал его голову вниз. Он по-прежнему оставался его лидером, уважение не позволяло вольничать даже сейчас.  
  
Дауд забирал член в рот постепенно, опускаясь все ниже, а затем пропустил его в горло. С каждым движением дыхание замирало у Корво в груди, а бедра мелко вздрагивали под хваткой Дауда. Когда Дауд взял до основания, Корво пробрало дрожью, и он вскрикнул.  
  
— Блядь, — повторно выдохнул он, опустив руки чужие на плечи, впивался в них пальцами, пока Дауд наращивал темп. — Блядь...  
  
Ругательства быстро превратились в бессвязные звуки и стоны, которые становились все громче, пока не оборвались на судорожном вздохе. Корво потребовалось время чтобы успокоиться, когда Дауд наконец отстранился от него.  
  
Пока Корво приходил в себя, Дауд подтянулся и накрыл его тело собой, прижимаясь поцелуем к шее. Оба они успели покрыться липкой пленкой испарины.  
  
— Все хорошо?  
  
— Да, — задыхался Корво, слова едва давались ему. — Вот же хрень...  
  
Он ощутил чужую улыбку между плечом и шеей. Дауд царапнул зубами его кожу и, казалось, бессознательно пришел в движение; Корво последовал за ним. Его глаза норовили закрыться, но он боролся, держал их открытыми, ведь зрелище того стоило: под кожей бугрились напряженные мышцы, туго натягивались жилы, — Дауд терся между разведенных ног Корво, выглядел таким же потерявшим голову, каким Корво чувствовал себя. Аттано захлестнуло гордостью от понимания, что это он довел его до такого состояния.  
  
Корво легонько толкнул его.  
  
— Подвинься, — Дауд скатился с него, позволяя вести; Корво сполз с кровати и опустился коленями на дощатый пол, потянул Дауда к себе, вынуждая сесть на край кровати.  
  
Корво наклонился к нему, целуя и вылизывая грудь. Возбужденный член Дауда терся об его бедро, и Корво иногда подавался вперед, вырывая у Дауда несдержанный стон. Он прихватил зубами напряженный сосок, немного оттягивая кожу, и тут же зализал оставшийся след. Дауд дернулся, пытаясь вскинуться, прижаться бедрами теснее, но Корво лишь спускался поцелуями ниже.  
  
Должно быть, вид у него был неуверенный, и Дауд тронул пальцами его подбородок, привлекая внимание.  
  
— Ты вовсе не обязан.  
  
— А ты разве не хочешь?  
  
Дауд выдохнул смешок: веселье напополам с неверием.  
  
— Бездна, ты бы себя видел. Что это за вопрос такой?  
  
Корво просиял, приняв его слова за одобрение.  
  
— Мне хочется, — он не врал, хоть и сомневался. — Я просто... Я не знаю...  
  
— Делай так, как считаешь нужным, — терпение Дауда по отношению к нему вызывало восторженную дрожь; он гладил большим пальцем щеку Корво. — Я никуда не тороплюсь.  
  
Успокоенный, но все еще не уверенный, Корво наклонился и на пробу лизнул головку. Коснувшись ее языком во второй раз, он забыл о топчущейся на границе сознания панике, забыл о желании получать от Дауда пошаговые указания, обо всем забыл, сосредоточившись только на вкусе и горячей коже на языке. Корво отдавал себе отчет, что нет необходимости спешить, что стоит сперва привыкнуть хотя бы к этому, но кипящая решимость не оставила места для промедления и возможности пойти на попятную.  
  
Он вобрал его член в рот, языком обводя головку по кругу.  
  
— Вот так, — одобрительно выдохнул Дауд.  
  
Уже с большей уверенностью Корво взял больше, с каждым движением принимая глубже; рокочущие стоны над головой подбадривали его. Он скопировал движение Дауда — провел языком вдоль вены на толстом члене — и заметил, как Дауд сгреб простыню в кулаках.  
  
_«Вероятно, я все делаю правильно»_ , — прорвалась мысль сквозь головокружение. Поддавшись самонадеянности, Корво попытался взять член в рот целиком, но едва не задохнулся.  
  
Дауд потянул за волосы, отстранил от себя.  
  
— Не торопись, — пожурил он его.  
  
Корво мельком взглянул наверх; у Дауда было такое лицо, что он не сдержал стона: кожа раскраснелась, а шрам, да и все острые черты, разгладились, губы были приоткрыты.  
  
Аттано быстро отдышался и вернулся к прежнему занятию. Он сосредоточился. Язык. Растянутые губы. Понемногу за раз, а потом еще чуть-чуть. Он старался расслабить горло, чтобы попробовать снова пропустить в него чужой член, и застонал, когда у него это получилось.  
  
В волосах сжались чужие пальцы.  
  
— Корво... — хрипло простонал Дауд, и кровь ударила тому в голову. Он отстранился, проводя языком по всей длине горячей плоти, а потом вновь подался вперед, снова и снова повторяя это движение. Дауд выдыхал его имя вперемежку с проклятьями, словно мантру читал.  
  
Но вдруг хватка в волосах стала сильнее, придержала на месте, предупреждая.  
  
— Достаточно... Остановись. Блядь. Я так долго не продержусь.  
  
Корво качнулся назад, отстранился. Челюсть болела, а на языке держалась солоноватая горечь, но это стоило того, чтобы добиться сбитого дыхания Дауда. Он поднялся на ноги, и Дауд потянул его на себя. Корво уселся к нему на колени, цепляясь руками за плечи.  
  
— Все хорошо?  
  
— Неужели не очевидно? — Дауд двинул бедрами, утыкаясь вздымающимся членом в бедро Корво. — Разве ты не чувствуешь, что творишь со мной?  
  
От нахлынувшей гордости Корво чувствительно укусил его за губу пока целовал. Он двигался вместе с Даудом, ощущая, как его член проезжается по ложбинке между ягодиц. Внутри подрагивало странное чувство, и он впился пальцами Дауду в плечи, пока тот мял и тискал его задницу.  
  
— Ложись на живот, — хрипло пророкотал Дауд.  
  
Корво подчинился, укладываясь на матрас, хотя оказаться в таком положении ему было неудобно. Он не мог ничего сделать, ничего не видел, не мог дотянуться до Дауда ни ртом, ни руками. Эта неловкость изрядно поблекла, когда Дауд накрыл его тело своим и целомудренно поцеловал в затылок, одновременно мучительно медленно втираясь бедрами в задницу Корво. Его член то скользил, то толкался между ягодиц, а Корво откликался на движения, подаваясь навстречу, пока они, наконец, не поймали единый ритм.  
  
Дауд очертил языком татуировку, пересекавшую острую лопатку: три вороны — рисунок, выбранный однажды на пьяную голову в честь имени, много лет назад. Ардан помогал выбирать. Корво думал, что пожалеет о таком необдуманном поступке, но со временем он привык к этой татуировке. Тем более, он не жалел о том, принятом сгоряча, решении сейчас, когда Дауд обводил языком контуры трех темных фигур. Он не прекращал тереться об него, пока спускался ниже по спине: оцарапал зубами уязвимо торчащую лопатку, проследил поцелуями позвоночник, оставил стремительно темнеющий засос на заднице. Когда горячий мокрый язык скользнул между ягодиц, Корво пропустил вдох и дернулся прочь.  
  
Дауд, посмеиваясь, удержал его на месте.  
  
— Просто расслабься, — сказал он и вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
  
Никогда прежде Корво не стонал так пошло, никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Он расслабился, пропуская язык Дауда глубже, и вжался в кровать, настолько теряясь в незнакомых неописуемых ощущениях, что даже не заметил, как завозился Дауд, вытряхивая в ладонь содержимое маленького флакона, который извлёк из-под матраса. К влажности от языка добавилась теплая жидкость, и внутрь толкнулся скользкий палец. Дернувшись, Корво сдержал болезненное шипение, рвущееся сквозь зубы, но Дауд почувствовал, как он зажался.  
  
— Я добавлю еще масла, — излишек тонкой струйкой скользнул вниз по внутренней стороне бедра. — Расслабься, Корво, — в его голосе без труда читалась нежность. — Можешь довериться мне.  
  
_«Можешь довериться мне»_. Услышав эти слова вновь, Корво решил, что ему плевать, если будет больно. Но неприятное жжение от вторжения пропало после нескольких пробных толчков; язык Дауда продолжал кружить вокруг фаланги. Затем внутрь втиснулся еще один палец, а вскоре после него добавился третий. Корво пришел в восторг, поняв, что бессознательно подается назад, пытаясь нанизаться на них сильнее. Он чувствовал себя потрясающе раскрытым и растянутым. И забыл как дышать, когда пальцы внутри него согнулись.  
  
— Не... Не делай так, не то я кончу прямо сейчас.  
  
Дауд сжалился - отпустил его - и снова накрыл своим телом. Корво перевернулся на спину, чтобы видеть его. В животе ворочалась нервозность напополам с вожделением, но в остальном он таял под весом нависшего над ним тела, податливо отзываясь на каждое движение. Пока Дауд смазывал себя, Корво наблюдал, как под его кожей проступали напряженные мышцы, тронул их пальцами, чувствуя под ладонью едва заметную дрожь.  
  
Дауд поймал его за запястье, отвел руку в сторону, а затем подхватил Корво под бедра и дернул вверх, на себя. Он несколько раз качнул бедрами, дразняще потираясь членом о вход, а потом попытался толкнуться внутрь.  
  
Резкая боль не заставила себя ждать, и Корво уперся ладонями Дауду в грудь.  
  
— Стой... Бездна, погоди.  
  
Дауд тут же замер, беспокойно отыскивая признаки дискомфорта.  
  
— Можем попробовать что-нибудь другое, пока ты не будешь готов.  
  
— Нет, нет. Я... — Корво едва не сказал, что «в порядке». Не был он в порядке, он был ошеломлен. — Продолжай.  
  
Дауд медленно качнул бедрами, осторожно толкаясь глубже.  
  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Корво в впился пальцами в бицепс Дауда, заставляя его замереть.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я притормозил?  
  
— Нет. Я не знаю, — сведенные брови сформировали пик, от чего выражение лица сделалось уязвимым; у Корво едва получалось держать глаза открытыми. — Просто это слишком...  
  
— Мне остановиться?  
  
— Нет, все хорошо, просто... Просто слишком много. Я не знаю, как... — его голос затих и он, расстроенный, стиснул пальцы крепче.  
  
Дауд смахнул с его лба прилипшие волосы.  
  
— Все в порядке, Корво, — и он осторожно подался назад.  
  
— Постой, я не это имел в виду...  
  
— Не переживай. Вот, иди сюда, — Дауд помог ему сесть, а затем занял его место, завалившись на спину. — Садись сверху, — говорил он, направлял Корво, придерживая его за бедра. — Следовало подумать об этом варианте раньше. Теперь ты главный. Не торопись, в твоем распоряжении столько времени, сколько тебе нужно.   
  
Мягко надавливая большими пальцами, Дауд поглаживал изгиб талии Корво. Весь из себя терпение и поддержка. Пойдя на поводу у щемящего в груди чувства, Корво склонился за поцелуем.  
  
Отстранившись, он понял, что ему стало лучше, что чувства больше не разрывают его. Он так много ночей провел в попытках не представлять себе такого развития событий, но сейчас Дауд лежал под ним, теплый и настоящий, и провалиться Корво в Бездну, если не доведет дело до конца. Он вздохнул, сел ровнее и кивнул сам себе. Все хорошо. Так он сможет контролировать движения, будет делать все так медленно, насколько сочтет необходимым.  
  
Корво сосредоточился, решительно стиснул челюсти и начал опускаться на чужой член. Ему казалось, что он растянут так сильно, что вот-вот разорвется надвое — слишком много. Но он не останавливался, опускался все ниже, понемногу с каждым движением. Тихий хриплый стон сорвался с его губ, когда он пропустил в себя последний дюйм, полностью насадившись на член Дауда. Дауд же, чувствуя жаркую тесноту, придержал Корво за бока.  
  
— Ты как? Все хорошо? — голос у Дауда был напряженный; он из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не поддать бедрами вверх.  
  
— Ага, — Корво был словно в бреду. В похожем состоянии он был, когда впервые напился. Голова шла кругом, в висках пульсировало, зрачки, наверняка, расширились почти на всю радужку, а кожа стала чересчур чувствительной; его трясло.  
  
Корво начал двигаться, каждый раз нанизываясь обратно под новым углом, стараясь найти положение, в котором будет наименее болезненно. Он чувствовал себя неуклюжим, сбивался с ритма и терял равновесие. Вот же хрень, он понятия даже не имел, что делает. Руки Дауда, крепко сжавшие его бедра, напоминали о реальности происходящего, а его рыки и стоны поощряли Корво, вдохновляли двигаться быстрее.  
  
Но в конце концов, он замедлился, опустился, опираясь на локоть. По лбу катился пот.  
  
— Как же я в этом плох.  
  
— Плох? — в голосе Дауда послышалось удивление. Корво чувствовал его напряжение, чувствовал, как его член пульсирует внутри него. — Ты разве не видишь, что ты со мной творишь?  
  
У Корво перехватило дыхание.  
  
— Вижу. Просто я... Я не понимаю, что делаю.  
  
Дауд с каким-то радостным изумлением покачал головой. Он напряг пресс и сел, обхватывая руками талию Корво. Угол проникновения поменялся, и Корво ахнул.  
  
— Хочешь, я снова поведу?  
  
Корво кивнул. Дауд вскинул бедра, толкаясь глубже, прижимаясь теснее. Сидя верхом на Дауде, Корво уперся коленями в кровать. Запустив пальцы в чужие волосы, он запрокинул голову и выгнул спину. Дауд поймал его за подбородок, удерживая на месте, и поцеловал под челюстью. Спускаясь по шее, он прихватывал кожу зубами. Они быстро нашли нужный ритм; Корво, приспособившись, почувствовал, как в животе закручивается в тугой узел удовольствие.  
  
— Как тебе так?  
  
— Блядь, — Корво казалось, что других слов он лишился. — Да, так лучше. Гораздо... _Блядь! Дауд..._ — он сорвался на крик, когда член Дауда потерся об особо чувствительное место внутри него, заставляя Корво замереть.  
  
Он понимал, что при таких темпах долго не продержится, сжался сильнее. Дауд впился зубами ему между шеей и плечом, заглушая собственный рык. Член Корво, зажатый между их телами, истекал смазкой, пачкая животы. Корво чувствовал, что Дауд тоже уже на пределе, кожей ощущал, как судорожно сокращались его мышцы.  
  
В конце концов, Корво так и не понял, чьи стоны кому принадлежали, но понадеялся, что их было слышно аж в Башне Дануолла. Хватка Дауда стала крепче, он до боли впился пальцами в чужие бедра, удерживая на месте, не давая двигаться — толкался сам. У Корво плыло перед глазами. Жар захватывал все его существо с головой, а мир сузился до ощущения тела Дауда, прижавшегося кожа к коже, движущегося внутри него. Корво не удержал громкого бессловесного стона, дышал загнанно, хриплыми вздохами глотая воздух. Дауд последовал за ним лишь пару секунд спустя.  
  
Корво, обессиленно вздрагивая, привалился к Дауду, все так же сидя на нем верхом; руки, закинутые ему на плечи, свисали плетьми. Тишина вокруг резко контрастировала с рваным дыханием и хаосом, происходившим мгновения назад. У Корво звенело в ушах.  
  
Спустя несколько секунд, Дауд поднял плечи, легонько подталкивая его.  
  
— Ты чудо, но тебе придется слезть с меня, — такого низкого и хриплого голоса у Дауда Корво еще не слышал, и в ответ лишь притерся ближе. Дауд зашипел, когда он двинул бедрами: — Корво, —попросил он настойчивее.  
  
Корво промямлил извинения и приподнялся, снимаясь с его члена. Бедра дрожали от напряжения, мышцы в паху натружено ныли; липкий от пота и не только, еще не пришедший в себя, смущенный, он завалился на кровать, но когда Дауд лег рядом и убрал с его лица волосы, Корво решил, что ему совершенно насрать на все остальное. После того, что случилось, ему теперь все будет до задницы.  
  
Дауд гладил его по спине, медленно скользил рукой то вверх, то вниз. Корво лениво выгнул спину, подставляясь под ласку. Дауд не был удобным — весь состоял из острых углов и каменных мышц, — но Корво предпочел бы его, а не удобство своей кровати. Даже, если бы ему предложили императорскую перину.  
  
— Я сделал Томаса своим заместителем.  
  
Корво нахмурился.  
  
— Я так и понял.  
  
Дауд выглядел смущенно. Корво не думал, что такое вообще возможно: матерый убийца и явно не в своей тарелке.  
  
— Я бы выбрал тебя. Если бы не...  
  
— Ты не должен мне ничего объяснять. И я бы все равно отказался, — заявил Корво. — Томас на эту должность подходит как нельзя лучше, — Китобой был исполнителен и учтив. Корво такими качествами похвастать не мог.  
  
Дауд кивнул, приняв его ответ, и заметно расслабился. А Корво наконец-то решился спросить:  
  
— Что стало с Билли?  
  
— Она больше не с нами.  
  
— Мертва?  
  
— Ушла. Я позволил ей. Когда настало время принять решение, я не смог...  
  
— Ты не должен мне ничего объяснять, — повторил свои слова Корво.  
  
— Я рад, что ты так думаешь.  
  
Корво нахмурился еще сильнее.  
  
— Тебе бы поработать над темами для беседы после секса.  
  
Дауд усмехнулся.  
  
— Пожалуй, учту на будущее.  
  
_На будущее_. Корво подвинулся, устраиваясь на Дауде поудобнее, и поморщился, когда пришлось двинуть и бедрами. Руки Дауда опустились ниже, придерживая его, пока он укладывался.  
  
— Нам не нужно было так торопиться, — его вздох взъерошил Корво волосы. — Моя вина. Это было так давно, что я, наверное, растерял весь навык.  
  
— Нет. Все было... — _«идеально»_ , — хорошо.  
  
Дауд хохотнул. Теплое дыхание в волосах заставило Корво прижаться теснее.  
  
— Приму за комплимент. Рад, что у тебя нет воздыхателей помоложе, чтобы сравнить.  
  
— Мне они и не нужны.  
  
Дауд спустился пониже и уткнулся носом в шею Корво, под адамово яблоко, оборачиваясь вокруг любовника, словно гигантский кот. Корво обнял его и поцеловал в макушку.  
  
— Почему ты раньше этого не делал?  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Почему не был ни с кем?  
  
Корво хотелось соврать. Но он никогда прежде не лгал Дауду, и не собирался начинать. Особенно сейчас.  
  
— Мне никогда и не хотелось.  
  
— Совсем ни с кем?  
  
— Совсем.  
  
Дауд обвел пальцами ворон на его спине.  
  
— И ты не принимал участия в Праздниках Фуги.  
  
Корво зарылся носом в волосы Дауда.  
  
— Рульфио, Бездна его забери.  
  
Дауд заворчал, звук вибрацией отдавался у него в груди.  
  
— Ты годами присматривал за мной, а я ни разу так и не заметил. Каков дурак.  
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так...  
  
— Знаю, — Дауд проследил губами старый шрам на плече Корво. — Я рад, что теперь знаю.  
  
Корво прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Я тоже, — он потянул Дауда за волосы, пропуская пряди между пальцев; Дауд льнул к его ладони. — Кто бы знал: чтобы добиться тебя, нужно было всего-то несколько дней считаться мертвым.  
  
Дауд не то вздохнул, не то фыркнул со смеху.  
  
— Наверное, стоит поблагодарить Делайлу за это, когда мы увидимся с ней в следующий раз?  
  
— Само собой, — Корво вдруг понял, что настроение стало другим, по сравнению с тем, которое было, когда они занимались сексом, в общении проступила иная динамика: теперь он чувствовал себя уютно, в безопасности. Ему нравилось.  
  
— И я у тебя во всем первый?  
  
У Корво вспыхнули щеки.  
  
— Нам обязательно говорить об этом?  
  
— Нет, — Дауд поцеловал его под челюстью.  
  
Корво колебался еще секунду.  
  
— Роланд поцеловал меня тогда, в Деловом квартале.  
  
— Я наслышан.  
  
— Откуда?  
  
— Томас.  
  
От его недовольного тона Корво аж засветился.  
  
— Роланд повел себя мило. Хороший был поцелуй, — в ответ на ворчание Дауда Корво расплылся в улыбке. Он так не улыбался уже давно. — Да ты ревнуешь.  
  
Дауд коротко и сердито рыкнул куда-то в изгиб шеи Корво, обнял его крепче. Корво же решил, что готов пробыть в его объятиях насколько хватит выдержки не шевелиться.  
  
Сонливость решительно брала верх над ними обоими. Корво едва запомнил как притянул Дауда ближе и переплелся с ним ногами, как накрыл их обоих покрывалом. Дауд лежал, прижимаясь щекой к его груди, слушая сердце. Корво успел подумать лишь о том, как, должно быть, частит его сердце, прежде чем провалиться в теплую дрему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *в душе не чаю, что это за должность такая. Впрочем, я еще не дошла до DLC с Даудом...


End file.
